Just A Coincidence Is It?
by JS Abhi
Summary: It's hard to believe in coincidences but it's even harder to believe in anything else.. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends..A new story on duo..Plot by Luvcidduodosti..Hope I will make you smile at least..**

 **Guys please do read and review because this chapter will not reveal much about further happenings..**

 **Thanks a lot to all..Have a happy reading friends**

* * *

" Yeh kya hai Daya itne kam marks..Last time se pure 20 % kam hai", A man nearly in his Fifties-sixties was scolding a boy in his teens..Probably his son..

The young lad spoke being a little hesitant , " Dad vo..vo bas "..But his sentence was interrupted by his father.." Mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai..Tum apni thirteenth iss college mein nahi karoge..Bigad gae ho vaha rehkar.."

Daya didn't said anything..From inside he was feeling a great satisfaction that whatever may be the reason, at last he is leaving this college..His thoughts were going on when a shout took him back to the scenario..

Daya's Dad shouted angrily: Mai tumse baat kar raha hun samjhe?..(Daya looked at him with a jerk) Bag bhar do apni..Kal ke kal tumhe Pune..jana hai..

Daya shocked : Par Dad Bombay se Pune ..Aap yahi kisi ache college mein..(But he stopped as his father raised his hand)

Daya's father angrily: Yahan rehkar mujhe kisi ke mun se yeh nahi sunna hai ki Daya , ACP Pradyuman ki aulad bigadi hui hai..Izzat hai humari yahan samjhe.. College se complaints ati hai ki padhai mein dhyan nahi dete, Principal ne do baar mujhe bulaya hai..Ladhai karte ho haan..(he shouted on him but Daya's head was down)..Tumhe hua kya hai Daya pehle toh aise nahi the..(This time Daya looked at him in hurt..)

Daya sadly smiled: Mai pehle se aisa hi tha dad bas ab wajah nahi batata kisi chiz ki..(Pradyuman looked at him in confusion..he was going to say something but Daya spoke) Kal nikalna hai na Dad..Mujhe tayari karni hai..(and he leaves from there with fast steps .. Pradyuman gets shocked on his such behaviour when feels a tap on his shoulder..His partner of all time was standing there with sad eyes..)

ACP sir in sad tone: Yaar dekha tune..Thikse baat hi nahi karta..Pata nahi dhyaan kaha hai iska..Salunkhe tu hi kuch kar..

Salunkhe sir shook his head in disappointment and spoke with a sigh: Boss mai kya bolu..Jabse bhabhi jee gai hai tabse hi vo ek dum chup sa ho gaya hai..Meri kya iss waqt toh khudki bhi nahi sunta hoga..(He found his buddy looking elsewhere so again sighed and said) Use waqt do Pradyuman..Aise dur na bhejo apne se..Baat toh karo usse..

ACP sir looked at him and added in irritation: Yaar kya baat karu..vo kuch bole toh sahi..Issiliye toh dusre college mei bhej raha hun na..Yahan se dur rahega..kamse kam khudko waqt toh dega..(Salunkhe shook his head) Kal chodne jaunga use..Shaam ko milenge..(Salunkhe sir nodded and left the place, biding bye to his friend..)

 **Next Morning**

He came down with his luggage and silently sat in car waiting for his dad..After sometimes his dad came down and sat on the driving seat..He gave a look to his son sitting on the passenger seat though pretending to look outside..A smile covered his lips feeling the anger of his son..He ignited the vehicle and asked Daya..

ACP sir smiled: Puchoge nahi konsa college hai?..(Daya nodded in no and answered still looking outside from the window..)

Daya straight tone: Ismein kya puchna..Itni jaldi admission kar rahe ho toh aapke dost Harsh uncle ka hi college hoga..R.M College..(ACP sir nodded and wanted to speak further but then left the topic finding his son least interested..Rest of the journey went in total silent..It took two / two and a half hour for them to reach at the place..As soon as the vehicle stopped Daya came out with fast steps..ACP sir also got down and entered the gate..)

Daya was silently following his dad..He had no will to stay here..An unknown place but he had to..He can't say no to his father as it would be of no use..Gosh!..His mind was getting heated by the increasing beats and his raising anger..He closed his fists tightly and looked down..ACP sir was noticing his each and every action but didn't claimed..They entered in the cabin and..

Mr. Harsh seeing them said happily: Are Pradyuman aa gae tum..Hello Daya..(Daya just managed to smile..) Baitho na aap dono..(Both nodded and sat down)

ACP sir smiled: Kaise ho Harsh..Bade dino baad mile..

Mr. Harsh made a serious face: Kisne kaha tha fir tumhe ki Mumbai chale jao..

ACP sir made an irritated face: Haan haan theek hai..yeh..

Mr. Harsh interrupting: Janta hun tumhara beta hai..(He smiled looking at Daya) Daya tumhara admission ho gaya hai samjho..(He called someone and soon a person entered in) Daya yeh hai Mr. Shekhar..Humare Boys hostel manager..Tum inke saath apna luggage leke jao..Tab tak mai tumhare dad ke saath saari formalities puri karta hun..

Daya got up and said before leaving in a low voice: Thank you sir..(And giving his dad a look he went out from there completely..)

Mr. Harsh in confusion: Pradyuman baat kya hai..Yeh khush nahi hai kya..(ACP looked at him and nodded in yes..)

ACP sir: Haan..Use Mumbai nahi chodni thi..Par maine tumhe wajah batai thi phone pe..Mai majbur hun..

Mr. Harsh nodded: Theek hai..Chalo forms bharne hai..fir baat karenge..(And they got up and moved down while on other side..)

Daya asked doubtfully: Shekhar sir kya mere room mein koi rehta hai..

Shekhar sir nodded in smile: Haan beta..Ek ladka rehta hai..Rahul naam hai uska..(Daya nodded understanding..) Lekin fiqar na karo zyada tar bahar hi rehta hai..

Daya looked at him confused: Lekin hostel ki timings ke mutabik 8 baje se pehle sab andar hone chahiye na?

Shekhar sir laughed as the entered in: Vo dusre din subah aath baje andar aa jata hai..Pata nahi kya karta hai..Lekin haan..aaj Saturday hai toh vo andar hi hoga..(and both entered in completely..Daya couldn't resist his smile after seeing a boy of his age..Probably Rahul..was doing mimickery of his very known Shekhar sir..When he wandered in front of whom this was going on..he moved a little forward and saw phone there.. Ah!..Video call it was..He shook his head in disappointment while an angry shout came from Shekhar sir's mouth..)

Shekhar sir angrily: Rahul..(Rahul turned back to find who it was and after looking at the figure fell aback..)

Rahul stammering: Sir..sir..aa..aap..ka..kab aae..(he took his phone and cut the call while Daya could easily hear laughing voices from it..)

Shekhar sir in chewing tone: Tabhi jab meri mimickery ki jaa rahi thi..Do you want to stay out for a month..

Rahul bit his tongue: Are nahi nahi sir...sorry na..aap toh jaante hai mere doston ko..(he made an extremely innocent face) Humesha meri ragging karte rehte hai..

Shekhar sir shook his head in disappointment and said : Jaane do..yeh tumhara naya room mate hai..(Rahul turned his attention to Daya) Daya naam hai iska..Jhagade toh pachtaoge samjhe..(Rahul nodded) Chalta hun mai..

Rahul smiled: Ok sir..(And immediately closed the door after he moved out..) Uff! Bach gaya aaj toh..(Daya shook his head and sat on his respective bed removing the things..)

Rahul raised his eyebrow: Toh tum Daya ho haan? (Daya looked at him and nodded in yes ) Pura naam..

Daya irritated: Daya Pradyuman..kyun?

Rahul repeating: Daya Pradyuman..hmm..(then getting) Kya?..Daya Pradyuman?..ACP Pradyuman ke bete? (Daya nodded in yes..Rahul again whispered in shocked tone) ACP Pradyuman ka beta..

Daya confused: Tum jante ho dad ko..(Rahul didn't showed any interest in that question he just opened his phone and showed him a pic..)

Rahul showing him a pic said in a panic tone: See..iss insan ke samne agar gae bhi toh bhi apna naam kabhi nahi batana..Ok?

Daya in confusion: Lekin kyun?

Rahul angrily: Kyunki mai keh raha hun..Please..

Daya made a face: Ok..(Rahul heaved a sigh of relief and went on his place opening his laptop..Daya was confused with his this behaviour..)

Daya whispered to himself: Ajeeb aadmi hai yaar yeh..(while Rahul messaged someone..)

Rahul's message: Yaar Adi online aaja..Aditya jaldi aa I need to talk to you..(His laptop popped a sound and he instantly opened it)

Aditya's message: Kya hua?..bol bhi..

Rahul's message: Mere nae partner ka naam janta hai?

Aditya's message: Idiot how will I know..(Rahul ignored it and just typed the name..)

Rahul's message: Daya Pradyuman..ACP Pradyuman ka beta..

Aditya's message: WHAT?

* * *

 **A/N Any guesses ki kiski photo thi vo..I think you must have guessed..**

 **Luvcidduodosti..Sorry if you are not satisfied..But yaar review kar dena..Pata toh chale aapko kaisa laga..**

 **Others sorry for short chappy but next one is going to be big..**

 **DO READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE..A REQUEST..**

 **TAKE CARE, JANHVI..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys bohot se janone Abhijeet guess kiya hai but it is wrong..**

 **Dekhte hai kiski pic thi okk..**

 **I know it is very much short but want to know how many want it to be continued.. Then I promise for bigggg chapters..**

 **Also luvcidduodosti.. Want to know your opinion..**

 **Have a happy reading**

* * *

Aditya who waiting in the campus got relieved after finding his friend coming..

Person: Jaldi bata kyun bulaya mujhe library mein jana hai..

(Aditya just forwarded him a pic in his mobile.. The person got shocked looking at the pic..He looked at Aditya who answered..)

Aditya sadly: Aaj hi aya hai boy's hostel mein..Milna chahte ho? (The man didn't answered but just hurried towards the boys hostel in anger..)

 **Boy's Hostel**

It was afternoon..Both Daya and Rahul were engaged in their work..Suddenly Daya's phone buzzed and he opened it..A message was there from his father that he had returned safe and sound..Daya took a sigh which Rahul observed well so asked..

Rahul : Kya hua? (Daya looked at him on this question and shook his heas saying..)

Daya casually: Kuch bhi toh nahi.. (Rahul looked at him in doubt)

Rahul : Tum logon ki company pasand nahi hai kya..Akela rehna acha lagta hai?

Daya shrugged : Kisne kaha tumse yeh..Maine toh nahi kaha.. (Rahul smiled while suddenly the room door opened with a bang and an angry person entered inside..Daya looked at him and stood up instantly..Rahul looked at both confused while Daya just uttered..)

Daya in shock: Abhijeet! (Abhijeet moved forward towards him and asked in a very much arrogant tone..)

Abhijeet with fiery eyes: Kisne kaha tha tumhe iss college mei admission lena? (Daya was not at all shocked as had expected this.. This was the only reason he was avoiding being in this college rather in this city..)

Daya calmly : Dad ne karwaya hai.. (Rahul who was not at all understanding anything sat back and was looking at them..)

Abhijeet chewing tone: Tum naa nahi keh sakte the kya.. Tumse dur rehne ke liye mai yahan aya aur tum ho ki piche hi pade ho..

Daya softly: Dekho iss mein meri koi galti nahi hai ok.. Maine convince karna chaha tha par tum jante ho dad ko..Unhone bas haath dikha diya aur..

Abhijeet teasing tone: Aur tum chal diye.. (Daya turned his face on to other side) Meri baat dhyan se sunna.. Agar unhone tumhe iss basis par bheja ho ki mai tumhara (chewing tone) Khayal rakhunga (Daya looked at him) Toh yeh khayal tum apne man se nikal do aur dusri baat.. ( He move forward and said in whispering tone) Na yahan mai tumhara koi lagta hun aur na tum mere.. Better get it.. (And he moved out with fast steps.. Daya watched him going and then shut the door behind.. When he turned to start with his work again found Rahul's gaze on him..)

Daya pretended to be confused though knew what he would ask : Kya hua?.. Aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Rahul sighed and asked: Yeh jo abhi abhi aya tha jaan sakta hun vo kaun tha?

Daya : Mera Bhai tha.. (Rahul's eyes went widened after listening the relation of the two..)

Rahul shocked : Yeh ladka tumhara bhai tha ? (Daya just nodded) Fir tum dono mein jhagde hai kya jo vo iss tarah se tumse baat karta hai?

Daya looked at him and answered in straight tone : Dekho Rahul tum mere dushman nahi ho magar dost bhi nahi ho isliye tumhe yeh batana mai zaruri nahi samajhta ok? ( And he shifted hs focus to his work again.. Rahul easily got that something fishy was there between them so decided to warn Daya at very first..)

Rahul hesitantly : umm..Tum jante ho ki agle haftese nae students aaenge 11th ke liye? (Daya just shook his head in no without looking at him even so he said further..) Jab new students aate hai toh rooms change ho jati hai last years chale jane ki wajah se.. (Daya looked at him with jerk)

 **Mumbai**

A person entered inside the bureau with fast steps.. Anger was clearly visible on his face.. He entered the cabin of the head of CID team without even asking permission and yes he was allowed to do so..The head of the bureau looked at him with confusion in eyes while the person spoke..

Person angrily : Yeh kya hai Pradyuman.. Harsh ka phone agar mujhe naa ata toh pata bhi nahi chalta ki tumne kiya kya hai..

ACP sir who was looking really relaxed answered: Aisa kya kar diya maine Salunkhe?.. (The man named Salunkhe sat on the chair..)

Salunkhe sir angrily: Kya kiya.. Daya ko ussi college mein bhijwa diya jahan par Abhijeet padhta hai.. Kyun?

ACP sir : Toh theek hi toh kiya.. Bada bhai hai Abhijeet uska.. Khayal rakhega Daya ka.. ( Dr. Salunkhe sifted his gaze to other side listening that ' Khayal rakhega Daya ka')

Salunkhe sir angrily : Boss vo dono sautele bhai hai.. (Chewing tone) Aur Abhijeet kabhi bhi yeh nahi chahega ki Daya uske samne ho.. (irritated tone) Nafrat karta hai yaar vo usse.. Samajhte kyun nahi ho tum haan?

ACP sir now angry as well: Toh ismein Daya ki galti hai kya?.. Sautele hue toh kya hua bhai toh hai na.. Aur aaj kal sautele saghon se badhkar hote hai samjhe tum.. Mai kuch nahi janta Daya ko vahi par rehna hai ab ( Salunkhe sir tried to say something but was interrupted) No discussions now..( Whereas his phone ringed now and he picked it up )

ACP sir : Haan Abhijeet bolo..

Abhijeet trying to keep his tone extremely calm : Aapne use yahan kyun bheja hua hai?

ACP normal and casually : Tum wajah toh jante ho na? (And in return he got the call cut.. He sighed deeply thinking about how can his both son come together again..)

 **Pune**

Abhijeet cut the call and picking up his bag went down towards his friends waiting for him.. He knew that once a decision taken by his dad can never be reversed...His was on the steps when a boys stopped him.. He looked at the one and closed his fists..

Abhijeet : Dekho Vir, Mera tumhare saath behes karne ka bilkul mood nahi hai.. Leave my way.. (Vir looked at him and just sided saying)

Vir angrily : Meri jaan na bachai hoti na tumne toh maa kasam jeene ke layak nahi chodta tumhe..

Abhijeet smiled: Mere jaise ko harane ke liye dimaag chahiye aur vo tumme unused hai.. (And he moved out completely while Vir hit the wall with full force..)

(Abhijeet moved out and saw Aditya in front of him.. He stopped finding an angry gaze over him.. Aditya was looking at him with fiery eyes.. He looked at Vir and then caught Abhijeet's hand to pull him outside..)

Aditya : Kyun panga lete ho usse tum haan?

Abhijeet looking elsewhere: Mujhe nahi pata..

Aditya meaningfully: Yeh toh pata hoga ki Daya aya hai yahan.. (Abhijeet looked at him and nodded) Vo Vir sanki hai.. Minister ka beta hunh!.. Badla lene ki soch raha hai.. Agar pata chala use ki Daya tumhara bhai hai toh nahi chodega use jante ho na tum..

Abhijeet irritated: Haan janta hun toh kya karu?.. Keh toh raha tha dad se ki na bheje use yahan magar meri sunta hi kaun hai..

Aditya frustrated: Aaj vahan jakar uspe itna chilane ki kya zarurat thi? Bhai hai vo tumhara pyar se samjhate..

Abhijeet instantly: Bhai nahi hai vo mera..(suddenly striked something) Aur tumhe kaise malum mai vahan gaya tha?

Aditya : Uska room partner Rahul mera bahot acha dost hai..Abhijeet samjhao use ki vo iss Vir ke samne na aae ok?.. Rahul ne photo dikhai thi use but you can make him understand more better..(Abhijeet just shook his head and started walking further..)

* * *

 **A/N So kaisa raha.. Dekha kal ek tricky line use karne ke baad sabke gusses galat lag gae..**

 **Ok..I know it is my mistake..**

 **SO please do read and review..**

 **Take care, Janhvi..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys next chapter is in front of you all..**

 **Really obliged with all reviews.. Thanks a lottttttttt to you all mere doston**

* * *

" Oh Mr. Abhijeet.. Football match hai kal aapka aur aap yahan library mein pade hain..", Abhijeet looked at the one saying this and jerked his head angrily finding him to be Vir..

Abhijeet in firm tone: Dekho Vir match kal hai (teasing tone) And as a captain I can give you surety that my team is all prepared..(Vir gave him an angry glance and stopped his friends who tried to move forward) Aur kyunki padhai bhi zaruri hai (stressing the words) Mere liye..toh library mein hi dikhunga na..

Vir loudly: Abhijeet tum..(When heard a strict voice from behind..)

Voice loudly: Kya shor macha rakha hai yahan haan? (All turned and lowered their heads while Abhijeet started his work again..) Vir tum aur tumhare dost chalo mere saath..

Vir murmured angrily: Phasa diya librarian ne..

He entered inside the campus and made his way towards library.. He needed to complete the work of his as missed the first lecture of the day.. He cursed his room partner for the silly thing he did in morning..

He murmured angrily after looking around : Hunh!.. Pura ek ghanta laga diya nahane mein.. Kitni daant padi sir se late pohochne par.. Dekh lunga tujhe Rahul.. (And he moved forward but stopped again at the entrance..He sighed) Inn logonko daant kyun padh rahi hai.. ( As the librarian was scolding some of the young lads maybe on switching on their cells or not returning the books..He shook his head) Jane do mujhe kya.. (And he moved away and sat on one of the benches starting his work..While the one besides him asked..)

Boy whispered: Tum Daya ho na? (Daya looked at him and again at his work nodded..) Mai Aditya.. (Daya gave him a questioning glance so he turned back) Nahi kuch nahi.. (Daya looked at him in confusion an again got engrossed in his work whispering 'weird'.. The other figure sitting on another bench heard the convo and shook his head in disappointment giving his friend a look..)

Aditya whispered to him : Toh aur kya karta mai Jeet? (Abhijeet looked away and packing his stuffs moved down for his lecture..)

(He entered the class room and saw Vir sitting on the very first bench.. He just thought in mind..)

Abhijeet's POV: Bhagvan bas project mein ise mere saath na rakhna.. (making an extreme weird face) Firse badla badla kehkar dimaag kharab kar dega mera.. (And he sat down on another seat while at the moment Aditya arrived with his friend Rahul and both sat together.. Some minutes later professor entered in Abhijeet cursed his luck.. The most wicked boy of the college was chained with him for more than a week.. He gave Rahul and Aditya a look.. Aditya was a bright student that's why the new boy Rahul was given his company but what was his mistake in this.. Anybody would do but not this man yaar.. Thinking so he patted his own head and moved to go out when a lad stopped his way..)

Vir smiled: Kyun Abhijeet project kab shuru karna hai.. (Though his voice was much firm Abhijeet couldn't resist as he knew this was the later was only there to remove his work from Abhijeet..)

Abhijeet jerking his thoughts: Kalse hi.. Koi problem nahi hai na tumhe..

Vir smiled more: Kaisi bate karte ho yaar mujhe kyun problem hogi.. (Abhijeet's anger rose with that specific 'yaar' but spoke calmly..)

Abhijeet smiled: Mai tumhara yaar nahi yeh dhyaan mein rakho.. Kal college ke baad milte hai (suppressed his laugh as was going to say the word he knew Vir hated) Library mein (and he left instantly while the other boys standing besides Vir suppressed their laugh looking at Vir's face..)

Vir angrily looked at them and murmured: Firse daant padegi kya..(Saying so he walked out but collided with someone resulting him and the books of later to fall..)

Vir angrily stood up and caught his collar : Ankhein bech di hai kya tune? (The boy looked at him and removing his hand picked up his books and was going to move when..) Kuch pucha maine tumse..(an angry voice rose..)

Boy in calm tone turned his back towards him : Mai anjaan logonse baat nahi karta.. Tumhe chot lagi ho toh sorry.. (And he was going to move out when Vir pulled his hand making him face towards himself..)

Vir angrily : Tu janta nahi mai kaun hun samjha?.. (Meanwhile Rahul and Aditya came out and what they saw made them extremely shocked..)

Boy in equal anger: Tu kaun hai mai janna bhi nahi chahta.. (Whole crowd gathered their now..)

Vir chewing tone: Itna ghurur.. Hai kaun be tu?.. (Now Rahul and Aditya seemed shocked.. They moved forward instantly.)

Boy angrily : Main ..(But got shut as the two friends reached there..)

Aditya catching Vir's hand by his free hand: Vir..Vir..jaane do yaar naya bacha hai mai samjha dunga ki tumhare saath panga na le..

Vir angrily : Lekin yeh hai kaun akhir..

Boy angrily : Ruk batata hun tujhe mai kaun hun.. (He removed himself from both's grip and was going to move forward when a voice stopped him..)

Voice angrily : Tumne agar ek aur kadam aage badhaya na toh acha nahi hoga Daya.. (Daya stopped at his place and looked towards the source of voice.. He took a back step as his brother was standing there..)

Abhijeet to all in anger: Tamasha chal raha hai kya koi yahan haan..(angrily) Niklo sab jaldi.. (All started to move out while composing himself Abhijeet moved towards Vir..)Vir isko jaane do naya hai.. Tum office mein jao tumhari maa aai hai tumse milne..

Vir to Daya sternly : Chod diya tujhe.. Lekin fir panga liya toh mai bata nahi sakta kya karunga tumhara.. (And he moved out with his friends while before Abhijeet Rahul spoke..)

Rahul angrily : Kaha tha na tumse ki ise mat batana kuch apne baremein.. Aaj Abhijeet nahi ata toh..

Daya interrupting him irritated: Hai kaun vo akhir jo itna keh rahe ho haan..(Abhijeet shot a fiery glance on him..)

Abhijeet : Tumhe ek baar boli hui baat samajh nahi aati hai kya haan.. Bade hai tumse kamse kam issi wajah se maan liy karo..(Pointing his finger to words him..) Agar isne kuch kiya na tumhe toh mai zimmedar nahi..(And he moved out to go while Rahul and Aditya bit their lips.. Daya from behind asked him in hurt tone..)

Daya in low hurt tone: Kaun keh raha hai tumhe zimedari lene..Kaun tumhe zimmedar thehraega..

Abhijeet just replied without looking back: Tumhare pita jo ab mere na rahe.. (And he moved out completely.. Daya looked at his back and kept looking till he disappeared..Aditya saw him and guessed easily that he was in immense pain.. He signalled Rahul to take him towards the canteen as the next lecture still had 20 minutes.. Rahul nodded and approached..)

Rahul smiled : Chalo Daya kuch khalete hai.. (Daya jerked his head listening his call..)

Daya shook his head: No Rahul I am alright..

Rahul straight: Mai puch nahi rahatha balki bata raha the.. (And he pulled with him winking at Aditya who seeing his friend's trick smiled and then remembered about his another friend who would be upset till now so sighed heavily and moved towards the auditorium.. He knew that Abhijeet usually goes there when he was sad..And he proudly smiled after finding his guess right..)

(His silent friend was sitting in the corner of the stage looking in deep thoughts..He smiled sadly as knew this silence can be found no where than college auditorium itself..He moved forward and and called him..)

Aditya teasing: Yahin baitne ka irada hai kya tumhara? (He in return just got angry face and closed eyes so said in straight tone) Kya milta hai tumhe aisi baate karke? (Abhijeet opened his eyes and spoke..)

Abhijeet smiled: Kisise bayan toh nahi karsakta ke mere andar kya chal raha hai.. (with heavy throat) Unse bhi nahi jo jante hai yeh sab..jante hai.. (He shook his head and rubbed his hands and touched his face then got up and smiled..)

Abhijeet smiled: Chal yaar chalte hai (catching his stomach) Mujhe zoron ki bhook lagi hai..(He saw Aditya's fixed gaze over him so added teasingly) Don't worry paise mai hi bharunga chal ab.. (He jumped from stage and putting hand over Aditya's shoulder moved out..Aditya smiled on this behaviour of his friend and forgetting what happened moved out..)

Aditya remembering that Daya was in canteen : Ah.. Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet looked at him) Fir kahie chalte haina vahan filhal mera Tibs ki frankie khani hai bahar se.. Chal na yaar..

Abhijeet naughtily: As you wish per maine canteen ka commit kiya tha toh frankie ke paise tum doge.. (Aditya angrily joined his hands..)

Aditya angrily: Jee mai hi bharunga chaliye aap..(Abhijeet laughed and both moved out while in canteen..)

Daya sat on chair and anger started taking place on his face: Tumhe ab toh mujhe batana hi padega ki yeh Vir hai kaun..

Rahul casually: Minister ka beta.. (Daya got frustrated on such a reply and hit his hand on his shoulder..) Oouch! Lagta hai yaar..

Daya little loudly : Toh theek se bata na yaar..

Rahul made a face: Abhijeet se kyun nahi pucha? (Daya's face suddenly changed and Rahul noticed that so kept hand on his shoulder who smiled looking at him..)

Rahul guiltily: Sorry yaar.. Mujhe shayad vaisa nahi kehna tha..

Daya shook his head in smile: No yaar.. Ab toh bata hua kya tha?..

Rahul sighed : Mai toh tab nahi tha Adi ne bataya sab mujhe..

Daya instantly: Jo bhi pata hai tumhe jaldi batao.. Dimaag kharab ho gaya hai mera uss (chewing tone) Vir ki wajah se..

Rahul nodded: Do saal pehle college mein parents meet thi.. Uncle yaani tum dono ke dad bhi aae the.. Uss din yeh Vir..

* * *

 **A/N Toh dekhte hai ki aisa kya hua jo Vir inka dushman ban gaya..**

 **Do R AND R Mere pyare dosto..**

 **Thanks for everyone for reviewing... Seriously 31 is a great total..**

 **Take care..Janhvi..**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the next one is here.. Do enjoy please..**

 **Sorry if I hurt anyone.. Lekin please bura na manna kyunki at the end sab theek hi hone vala hai..**

 **Have a very happy reading friends**

* * *

 **Rahul's Flashback**

 _Abhijeet was waiting outside the college gate.. He was looking much impatient and in hurry.. In intervals he was also glancing at his watch as well at his cell.. Finally he saw his desired person there and ran towards him.._

 _Abhijeet making a face: Kya dad kahan the aap .. kabse intezaar kar raha hun aapka.._

 _ACP sir smiled: Are beta traffic mein der lag gai..Isliye cab ko bulana pada.. Gadi Harsh uncle ke ghar par rakhva di.._

 _Abhijeet : Acha ab aap chaliye bhi late ho raha hai.._

 _ACP sir showed him his watch: Nahi toh.. Abhi paanch minute hai.. (Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders and caught his hand..)_

 _Abhijeet pulling him : Chaliye bhi ab.._

 _Suddenly a boy came running towards them and collided with ACP sir who balanced himself well and caught his hand.._

 _ACP sir concerned: Are bache sambhalke .. gir jaoge..( The boy seemed least interested.. He just nodded and moved away..) Tum aaj kal ke bache.. Pata nahi kiski jaldi lagi rehti hai tumhe.._

 _Abhijeet raising his eyebrow: Meeting kiiii.. (ACP sir shook his head in disappointment and both moved forward..)_

 **Present time**

" Vo jo dad se takraya tha kya vo Vir tha", Daya asked this to Rahul with confused gaze who nodded positively..

" Haan vahi Vir tha.. Uss mulakat ki vajah se ACP sir ko uska chehra yaad reh gaya aur meeting mein pata bhi chal gaya ki vo minister ka beta hai", Rahul said with a sigh at the end of his sentence

Daya made a weird face: Don't tell me ki vo Vir isliye badla badla karta hai..

Rahul irritated: Nahi yaar.. Dekho tum jante ho na ki humare college mein smoking and drinking banned hai.. (Daya nodded while giving him a look like 'Then What?'..)

Rahul : Yaar vo jab meeting khatam ho gai tab..

 **Flashback**

 _All the parents and their children came downstairs looking really happy and pleased knowing their children's presentation skills as many of them presented their future views before them.. Abhijeet also came down with ACP sir.._

 _ACP sir : Abhijeet wo andar ek aurat thi.. Vo Minister ki hi biwi thi na?_

 _Abhijeet who was waiting for Aditya looked at him: Jee Dad!.. Aap uss ladke se takrae the na vo unhi ka beta hai.. (ACP nodded while he grumbled) Yeh ladka kahan reh gaya.. Kal toh mera dimag kha raha tha ki Dad se milao, Dad se milao aur aaj.. Bilkul waqt par nahi ata.._

 _(While Aditya came there running and Abhijeet gave him a fiery glance... Aditya made a face seeing angry Abhijeet in front of him..)_

 _Aditya : Aise na ghuro uss Vir ki wajah se der ho gai..(ACP sir got alert with that name and asked..)_

 _ACP sir: Vir ki wajah se kyun der ho gai beta aapko?_

 _Aditya little nervously: Aa..Uncle vo.. Vo vahan nasha kar raha tha toh maine use kaha ki yeh rules ke against hai toh usne jhagadna shuru kar diya.._

 _(Abhijeet looked at him in shock and shook his head disappointed knowing his father well..)_

 _ACP sir angrily: College ka bacha nasha kar raha hai.. Dikhao mujhe kahan hai vo.._

 _(Abhijeet patted his head and looked at Aditya angrily who made a very 'bechara' face as he really didn't had any option rather than telling the truth..)_

 **Present time**

" Fir uss Vir ne uncle ke saath jhagda shuru kar diya.. Bahot badtameezi ki..Isliye uncle use Principal sir ke paas leke gae.. (added angrily) Vaise toh aam taur par students ko college se nikala jata hai par he is different.. Use suspend kiya gaya aur isiliye vo baar baar badla badla karta rehta hai"

Daya still in doubt: Lekin fir vo Abhijeet ko pareshaan kyun nahi karta/

Rahul shook his head: Abhijeet ne iss incident ke pehle Vir ki ek documentary mein madat ki thi iss basis par ki..

 **Flashback**

 _"Vir mai tumhari sirf ek baar madat karunga aur fir tum apne raste aur mai apne", Abhijeet said this to Vir who was standing there with his friends.. Vir answered him as " Mai tumse vada karta hun ki fir kabhi tumhe tang nahi karunga par ek tum hi ho jiska nishana itna behtarin hai.. Aur mujhe ek aisa hi shooter chahiye project ke liye aur agar yeh submit na kiya toh sir pure college ke 17 rounds lagane ko kahenge which I really can't afford.._

 _"Ok, ok I am ready", Said Abhijeet getting irritated..Vir added " Tumhare paas phone hai kya?" .. (Abhijeet didn't said anything but handed him his cell..Vir snatched it and called someone..)_

 _"Hello.. Mom kal college aaiyega principal ne bulaya hai ok?.. Yup", He cut the call and handed it over to Abhijeet and started to move when heard.._

 _" Suna hai vade ke pakke ho.. Yaad rakhna apna vada ki kabhi fir pareshaan nahi karoge", Said Abhijeet in chewing tone as it was the truth.. Vir was a very arrogant and egoistic boy who cares for none then whomsoever it is.. He is made up of all bad habits and that's why Abhijeet said this to him.. Vir smiled wickedly and said.." Ek bar vada kiya matlab kiya... Aajse tumhe sirf thodasa pareshaan karunga..Ab itna toh jayes hai"..And he moved out completely.._

 _Abhijeet got extremely angry on his such reply as it means that this wild boy is not going to leave him in peace.. He also jerked his head and found Aditya coming down so ran towards him.._

 **Present time**

Daya angrily: Itna hi sincere hai vadon ke baremein toh dusron ko kyun pareshaan karta hai?.. Sample piece..

Rahul made a face: Kitne sawal karte ho yaar.. Ab vo toh mujhe nahi malum.. Acha shaam ko football match ki practice dekhne chaloge?

Daya hesitantly: Kya uss..team mein Vir hai?

Rahul shook his head: Bilkul nahi balki Abhijeet aur Adi hai.. You know Abhijeet captain aur Adi vice captain hai team ka..

Daya shocked to core: Abhi aur football aur vo bhi captain..Are you joking haan?..(the bell rang) Chalo mai nikalta hun mera lecture hai abhi..

Rahul too stood up: Tum aane vale toh ho na? (Daya just nodded with a sad sigh and moved out with his bag...Rahul didn't got anything from such a reaction of his so ignoring it he also moved out for his class..)

(After two or more such lectures finally the evening arrived.. All the players went on college football pitch.. Daya and Rahul also arrived after some minutes and got extremely shocked after looking at the scenerio.. Rahul was the first to rush into the ground while Daya also followed him looking tense..)

Rahul sided one of the player and added worried: Adi kya hua yaar tujhe?.. Chot lagi hai kitni..

Aditya in pain: Don't worry Rahul mai theek hun.. Vo yaar bas ball ko defend karte waqt chot lag gai..Chotisi hai yaar mai khel lunga kal..

Abhijeet in strict tone: Excuse me bhaisahab aap nahi khelne vale hai kal..(Adi looked at him with sad face so he added softly) Tumhe pata hai na ki football kaisa game hai.. Agar iss pair ko aur chot lag gai toh matter serious ho jaega.. Meri baat mano aur araam karo hmm?

(Rahul bit his lips while Aditya didn't respond but spoke..)

Aditya : Toh meri jagah aur kon khelega..Wide midfield pe khelna vala substitute nahi hai humare paas.. Tumhe pata hai ki Gaurang injured hai..

Abhijeet softly: Haan mai janta hun lekin tum aise nahi khel sakte samjhe.. Mai kisiko dhundh lunga..(Daya who was quite from so long spoke..)

Daya coldly: Magar match kal hai fir aaj kaise dhudoge kisiko? (Abhijeet moved his gaze as he knew Daya was right.. He cannot find any player so fast..) Ek baat puchu toh chalega..

Abhijeet : Pucho?..

Daya hesitantly: Yeh match..Yeh match random hai na toh fir kal hi khelna zaruri hai?.. (Abhijeet wanted to speak something when a football entered the goal with full speed..All looked behind and hunh! the unwanted tsunami was in front of them..)

Vir laughing: Kyun bhai Abhijeet dar gae kya haan?.. Piche hatne ki baate chal rahi hai yahan (And all the boys with him also started laughing..)

Abhijeet angrily: Look humare paas tum jaison ke liye time nahi hai ok?.. So let us do our work and you too get back..

One of Vir's friends: Kyun ab kya hua?..Uss din toh bade hume harane ki baatein kar rahe the tum log fir aaj kya hua.. Hat gaya na piche tumhara sabse acha dost aur (laughing) Iss team ka vice captain..(All started laughing while now Daya said..)

Daya angrily: Kisne kaha tumse aisa.. Aditya ki jagah ab mai khelunga aur dekhna.. (with a smirk) Jitunga bhi..

Vir moved out and spoke angrily: Dekh lenge..(when they moved out Daya also looked back and found all gazes over him..)

Daya confused: Kya?

Aditya making a fake crying face: Tumhe football ka 'F' tak ata hai kya?

Daya : Vo bas unhe chup karna tha isliye keh diya aur vaise bhi mujhe thoda bahot football khelna aata hai..(Abhijeet hit the bench angrily..)

Abhijeet after a moment added in confused tone: Kal ki match cancel.. Nahi khelenge hum.. Wide midfield par agar player na ho toh match nahi khela jaa sakta and we are lacking in it ..

Rahul tensed: Lekin Abhijeet Vir..

Abhijeet interrupting in anger: I care for my friend more than him..(All got shut while he added after a pause..) Ise doctor ke paas le chalte hai..(Rahul and Daya nodded and supported him..)

(Three of them moved and doctor asked him to take bed rest.. They came back from there to hostel and..)

Rahul : Abhijeet tum aur Daya khana lekar aao aur hum upar jaate hai..(He didn't waited for any reply and moved up with Aditya while duo shared a shocked glance though both remained quite..)

Abhijeet broke the silence feeling it getting awkward for both of them: Chalo canteen mein chalte hai.. (Daya didn't said anything but moved with him..)

(They came near the canteen but unfortunately there was a big line outside so duo moved out and waited for it to get free..They were just looking at each other in intervals but then Daya started the conversation..)

Daya hesitantly: Subah (Abhijeet moved his gaze over him) Subah..Vir ko vahanse..nik..nikalne ke liye thanks.. (Abhijeet bit his lips and nodded but finding his gaze still on him replied..)

Abhijeet low tone: It's ok.. Vo toh mujhe karna hi tha..

Daya asked one more question which was in his mind from many hours: Shooting aur guns se football ka shauk kab chadha tumhe? (Abhijeet gave him a look as ' Are you asking this to me?'.. Daya in hurt moved his head..Abhijeet sighed..)

Abhijeet angrily: Maine shooting usi din chod di thi jiss din tumne..(calming himself a little) Jiss din tumne mujh par vo ahesaan kiya..Aaj tak samajh nahi aya ki tumne guns kyun badli..

Daya now turned towards him: Abhi koi toh wajah hogi na uske piche..Tum kyun..

Abhijeet softer: Vo vajah hi toh puch raha tha na mai Daya fir kyun nahi batai tumne.. (chewing tone) Aur aaj bhi nahi batana chahte.. (He removed the keys from his pocket and moved towards parking area while saying..)

Abhijeet: Tum teeno ke liye hi khana le lena mujhe bhook nahi hai.. (Daya kept starring at him till he completely disappeared and after sometime found him moving out on his bike.. He heaved a sigh and moved inside the canteen as the crowd had lowered there..)

(Here Abhijeet was moving towards an unknown destination when a bike came in his way.. He stopped his bike instantly and saw the later.. He got very much irritated as it was none other than Vir again..)

Abhijeet removed his helmet and asked in least interest: Ab kya chahiye tumhe?

Vir looked at his irritated face: Kal khelne vale ho ki nahi?

Abhijeet put his helmet again: Nahi! (Vir's face turned angry so added) Humara player injured hai aur jisne tumse kaha ki vo khel lega use khelna nahi aata..(And neither giving a chance to Vir to talk nor making himself angry he accelerated his bike and moved out leaving a stunned Vir behind..)

Vir angrily: Don't worry kyunki mai apne vade ka pakka bhi hua na toh bhi kuch na kuch karunga hi..(His phone buzzed at the same moment and he picked it up..)

Vir: Bol jaldi uska naam..(He heard something from the other side which left him more stunned..He kept the call and a whisper came from his mouth..)

" Daya Abhijeet ka bhai hai.." , He said so and paused for a while then a wicked smile came on his face..

" Ab dekhta hun kaun bachata hai inhe"

* * *

 **A/N Kaisa raha?..**

 **Batana zarur and Sifa mai thodisi busy hun but try karungi Unknown Soul kal tak update karne ko ok dear? :D**

 **Thanks for the reviews..**

 **DO read and review and yes..**

 **Take care guys, Janhvi..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sholly doshton.. But shafai chal rahi thi na ishliye update nahi kal pai..**

 **Sorry guys magar cleaning was going on at my house so couldn't update.. But yes now it is updated so please read ..**

 **Thanks for your reviews guys and special thanks to Saru (Saira 1112), Hira di (Pwincex Angel) And Shikha di for making my story your fav one..**

 **Thanks to silent readers as well and sorry too...**

 **Now keeping my pakao bak bak aside please have a happy reading :D**

* * *

 **Same night**

Daya was going upstairs when received a call.. The caller id was unknown so he picked it up in confusion..

Daya : Hello?

Person in smiley tone: Janab aapne toh bataya hi nahi ki aap Abhijeet ke chote bhai hai..

Daya in arrogant tone: Who's this?

Person serious: Vir.. (Daya patted his own head in frustration)

Daya angrily: See mere paas tumhare liye waqt nahi hai.. Pehle se hi mai bahot disturbed hun isliye..

Vir interrupting: Tum dono bhai na bilkul ek jaise ho.. Bolte ho kuch aur karte ho kuch..Abhi dekho na tumhare bhai ne kaha ki match hogi lekin darke bhag gaya.. (Daya hit the wall in anger) Aur tum.. Kya keh rahe the..(chewing tone) Ke Aditya ki jagah kheloge bhi aur jitoge bhi.. Fattu.. Bhag gae na darke..

Daya interrupting in anger: Mind your tongue ok.. Mai koi tumse darke nahi bhaga samjhe..

Vir laughed: Haan haan .. Darke nahi magar..(whispering tone) Bhage toh hona..

Daya in anger: Vir tum..(But the call got cut..Daya in anger hit the wall again and then again started to move up..)

 **Two days later..**

All the students had gathered near the notice board of boy's hostel.. Aditya, Rahul and Daya were also there.. Aditya's leg was a bit ok now as two days had passed.. All were busy when in searching their names when Rahul exclaimed..

Rahul happily : Yesss!.. (All looked at him on his sudden reaction.. He immediately pulled his hand down which was in air.. Aditya asked him by eyes as to why he got so happy while feeling it of no use Daya again started with the list..)

Rahul pulling Aditya out: Adi mat check karo.. Tum aur mai roommates hai.. Vo dekho vahan likha hai.. (Aditya patted his own head in disappointment as this was the silly reason for which he took attention of all on him..)

Aditya: Kya Rahul tu bhi..(He was interrupted by the other voice saying " Oh No!".. Both turned their heads to find that familiar voice when found the culprit coming aback with down head..)

Rahul questioning glance: Tumhe kya hua? .. (naughtily) Kahi room partner Vir toh nahi?..(Both burst out into laughter but Daya ignored it and said..)

Daya stopping them by showing his hand: Vo hota toh bhi chalta par mera room partner (in low tone) Abhi hai.. (Rahul looked at him in shock while Aditya raised his eyebrow..)

Daya rubbing hands on his face: Vaise ab vo hai kahan?

Aditya : Practice ke liye gaya hai.. (Daya looked at him in confusion) Uss din match nahi hui na toh ab agle hafte hai.. (Daya's eyes went wide..)

Daya : Tum khelne vale ho? (Aditya shook his head in no and Daya ran from there..) Abe ruk chabi lele..(Aditya threw the keys towards him which Daya caught..)

Rahul loudly: Abe kahan jaa raha hai.. (But Daya had already left leaving both of them in confusion..)

 **Practising place**

All the boys were busy running around the whole ground as it was a part of their exercise .. Daya came there running and stopped as all were busy in their work .. He removed his bag and kept it on bench waiting for the rounds to get over .. His wait got over after more 3 rounds and he headed down towards Abhijeet who was wiping his face..

Daya stood before him and called him hesitantly: Ab..Abhi?..(Abhijeet removed the napkin from his face and turned towards Daya..He gave him a look and again got busy with his stuffs..)

Abhijeet not looking at him: Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?..

Daya : Aa..Mujhe..mujhe khelna hai football .. (Abhijeet looked at him so he continued) Vir ke against..

Abhijeet made a face: Tumhe aata bhi hai khelna?

Daya looked at him in irritation as he knew that Abhijeet knew he don't know to play this particular game: Nahi magar seekh jaunga na mai..

Abhijeet raising his eyebrow: Saat (7) din mein?

Daya angrily: Haan saat din mein.. Agar zyada practice karunga toh seekh jaunga..Please tum mana.. (But in return a bag came towards him.. He looked at Abhijeet in confusion..)

Abhijeet moving : Ab jeans mein thodi na practice karoge?..(A smile crept on Daya's lips while Abhijeet added..) Kapde badalkar ground ke dus (10) chakkar lagao fir hume join karo..

(Daya nodded and moved out to change..He came back after sometime and Abhijeet called him to do Crunches..)

Abhijeet : Crunches ke baad hurdle drill aur squat jump karna hai.. Kar paoge? (Daya's eyes went wide after listening to this.. Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment looking at him..Though he ignored it and went on with his own work..)

(After finishing all they at last started to play.. Rahul and Aditya also came there to see what was going on.. They suppressed their laugh as Abhijeet was teaching him how to play and Daya was nearly dipped in mud..One hour later their practice atlast got finished and both came up .. Rahul and Aditya were waiting for them their..They finally broke into laughter after looking at Daya's face.. Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and four of them moved on..)

Rahul teasing Daya: Tum football khel rahe the ya mitti mein naha rahe the? (Daya gave him a tough look on which Rahul made his head straight..)

Daya irritated: Mujhe kya pata tha ki yeh itna bhayanak game hai..

Aditya protesting against that: Yeh bolo ki tumhe khelna nahi ata ..Mere game ko kuch mat kehna..

Abhijeet interfering between: Adi ladna band karo aur keys do..

Aditya confused: Kiski?

Abhijeet made a face: Room ki hi mangunga na yaar..

Aditya realising: Haan haan .. par vo toh..(He looked towards Daya so Daya removed the keys from his pocket and gave them to Abhijeet..)

Abhijeet confused: Tumhare paas kaise?

Daya hesitating: Vo.. Room..room partners badal gae ha na toh..(Abhijeet looked at him..)

Rahul irritated: Hakla kyun rahe ho..Abhijeet abse tum aur Daya roommates ho aur Adi ka roommate mai hun..( Abhijeet looked at Aditya who nodded in assurance so giving a look to Daya he moved upstairs while Daya sighed.. Biding Rahul and Aditya bye he also moved up...After his departure Adi hit Rahul on his shoulder..)

Aditya angrily: Tu chup nahi reh sakta kya thodi der..

Rahul looked away: Dono keliye yahi acha hoga ki dono saath rahe.. Varna yeh khamoshi kabhi khatam nahi hogi..

Aditya shook his head and asked: Chale night out marne..

Rahul smiled: Chalo..(And they both moved on their bikes..)

(He knocked the door and found it was open so entered in.. He saw Abhijeet was at window busy talking on phone.. In confusion he moved a bit forward but backed again as heard 'Yes Dad' from later's mouth.. He sighed and then keeping his bag down went to take shower as his muddy body really needed it.. Abhijeet was aware of all his actions but kept num as his father would then ask number of questions on his single sentence..)

Abhijeet on call: Abhi practice se aya hun..

ACP sir : Aur Daya kya kar raha hai?

Abhijeet in teasing tone: Kyun aapko phone nahi aata uska..

ACP sir strict tone: Nahi aur jab mai karta hun tan vo uthata nahi hai.. (A silence prevailed between them for sometime but then Abhijeet answered..)

Abhijeet low tone: Nahane gaya hai..Aaj rooms change hui hai na toh vo aur mai ek hi room mein hai..

ACP sir smiled: That's great.. Ab toh saath mein..

Abhijeet interrupting: Dad mujhe Adi ki call aa rahi hai.. I will talk to you later..(And he cut the call immediately not giving later a chance to speak..He jumped on the bed and hid his head in the pillow.. Some minutes later Daya came out .. He shook his head in disappointment as Abhijeet was laying there wih those dirty clothes.. He assumed what type of conversation must have taken place between them. Although he headed towards his brother)

Daya : Abhijeet nahakar aao..(but in response he just got silence..Must be he is sleeping so he thought of moving out of the scene when a question came from later..)

Abhijeet still in same position: Dad ka phone kyun nahi uthate tum? (Daya stopped there itself on that unexpected question.. It took some seconds for him to answer that..)

Daya turning: Bas aise hi..Lekin tumhe kaise..

Abhijeet getting up : Unhone bataya.. ( Changing the topic..) ..Nichese khana lekar aao apne liye nahi toh canteen band ho jaega..(Saying so he moved inside..Daya moved down and brought food for both of them..He removed it in plates.. Abhijeet came out and saw all that.. It was all that he liked.. He gave a confused look to Daya ..)

Daya : Canteen band hone ko tha toh tumhare liye bhi lane ko socha .. Samajh nahi aya ki kya lau isliye tumhare pasand ka..

Abhijeet interrupted: Thank you..

Daya looked at him and answered a small welcome..Abhijeet was going to take his plate when a call interrupted him..He picked up the cell and his expressions told everything..)

Abhijeet picking up the call: Tum shuru karo mai zara aya.. (Daya nodded and he went ..)

Abhijeet on call : Kya hai?...

Vir angrily: tum theek se baat hi nahi kar sakte na.. Chodo.. Project ka puchna tha tumse.. Maine thoda bahot kar diya hai tum kab aarahe ho..

Abhijeet irritated: kal.. Kyunki raat ko toh tum room par honge nahi..

Vir laughed: Nazar rakhte ho kya mere upar.. Haan nahi rahunga mai iss waqt .. Kal dopahar ko aajana..

Abhijeet teasing: Meherbaani kar rahe ho mujhpar project karke..

Vir in serious tone: Yahi samajh lo.. (And the call got cut .. Abhijeet came back and threw the phone on his bed..)

Daya guessed that he was angry so asked : Kya hua?..

Abhijeet irritated: You know right?

(Abhijeet shook his head and sat down to eat so Daya decided to leave the topic..)

Daya : Kal practice kitne baje hai?

Abhijeet in anger: Mai nahi aane vala hun kal.. Tum Adi ke guidance se khel lena..

Daya : as you wish..

Abhijeet angrily: Here nothing happens with my wish..( Daya sensed something wrong but now all he could do was keep quite..)

* * *

 **A/N Aaj ke liye itna hi doston cause next update contains flashbacks..**

 **Ok so.. Wapas aaja na will be updated at night or tomorrow..**

 **Thanks for all the reviews please do Read and Review..Pleaseeeeeeeee**

 **Take Care, Janhvi..**


	6. Chapter 6

Daya was coming out from the campus...Aditya was exiting the campus with Rahul .. They were having a light chit chat about daily things.. Abhijeet had informed them about his project with Vir through messaging.. They both were walking out when Daya came there and approached him ..

Daya came running from behind and held Aditya's hand saying : Adi ?.. (Aditya turned at him and found him huffing so patted his back and spoke..)

Aditya : Kya hua haan? .. Itne daud ke kyun aa rahe ho?

Daya till then made himself okay and stood straight answering him as : Yaar tumse kuch kaam tha .. Abhi aaj Vir ke saath project karne gaya hai na issliye please kya tum mujhe football mein guide karoge .. Bas kuch hi din bache hai na issliye .. Please .. (He looked at Aditya with hope in his eyes who nodded with a confused smile ...)

Aditya in confusion : Of course yes par Abhijeet ne mujhe bataya nahi ki mujhe tumhe sikhana hai .. Usne toh bas yahi bataya ki vo Vir ke saath hai .. (Daya looked at him silently and then downed his head .. Aditya got more confused on his such reaction.. Rahul gave a questioning look to Aditya who shook his head while Daya replied taking a deep breathe ..)

Daya in smile looked up : Aadhe ghante mein ground par milte hai okay? .. (Aditya nodded getting nothing from such strange behaviour while knowing how he was feeling at that time Daya shook his head and may his way towards his room to wear the football jersey..After his departure anger started taking place on Rahul's face who asked Aditya impatiently..)

Rahul in anger : Yaar iss Abhijeet ki problem kya hai? .. Kyun aise behave karta rehta hai khudke hi bhai ke saath .. (Aditya signalled him to decrease his voice as they were still outside .. Rahul jerked his head in complete irritation and continued..) Mai Daya ko jaanta hun achese .. Kitna acha ladka hai .. Kitni care karta hai uski magar nahi .. Use toh bilkul fikar hi nahi hai ..

Aditya this time got angry but still maintained his calm tone and spoke : Kya jaante ho tum Jeet ke baremein? .. Kya malum hai tumhe inke past ke baaremein? ..

Rahul in irritation : Mujhe nahi janna inka kal kyunki I know .. saari galti Abhijeet ki hi hogi ..

Aditya in silent tone : Aisa nahi hai .. (Rahul looked at him as he had already assumed such a reply but got confused when heard) Jitna inke baaremein mai jaanta hun (he looked at Rahul) Sage bhaiyon se bhi zyaada pyaar karte the ek dusre se ..

Rahul jerked his head : Fir aisa kya hua ki itne jhagadne lage ek dusre se?.. (He looked Aditya who was looking elsewhere.. A sarcastic smile covered his lips as he added ) Tumhe shayad malum hai par batana nahi hai .. Haina?..

Aditya moved his head down and asked : Kisiko batauge toh nahi ?..

Rahul sternly : Tumhe chodke kisiko batae hai maine kabhi apne secrets? .. (Aditya bit his lips and started ..)

Aditya signalling him to sit on the nearby bench : Char saal pehle .. (he said with a sad smile) Hum teeno Mumbai mein the .. Tab vahan par state level selection ke liye shooting competitions thi .. (with a proud smile ) Jeet ko shooting ka bahot shauk tha .. Bahot se prizes bhi jeeta tha vo school mein .. magar..(with a pause) Uss waqt uncle ne Daya ko bhi uss competition mein part lene ko kaha tha aur Jeet ne bhi bahot zid ki ke Daya nahi aya toh vo bhi nahi khelega..

 **The boy entered inside his house and straightly made his way towards couch .. He sat on it with a jump .. Anyone could easily notice through his grumpy face that he was angry ..**

 **Behind him an elderly man and a teen aged boy looking bigger than the previous one entered the house .. Both shook their heads in disappointment as the little one was looking much angry on them ... They shared a look and the man signalled the boy to start the conversation .. Boy nodded and was going to speak when heard ..**

 **" Mai tumhari koi baat nahi manne vaala .. Mai nahi aaunga matlab bikul hi nahi aaunga samjhe ?.." And he turned his head on other side ..**

 **" Dekho, agar tum nahi aae na toh mai bhi nahi jaunga.. Aur tumhara bhi toh nishana itna acha hai.." A teen aged boy said this to another one who was sitting there looking a bit in thoughts ..**

 **" Haan beta.. Aapke Abhi bhi toh participate karne vaale hai na uss mein.. Aur main chahta hun ki mere dono beton mein se hi koi jeete.." A little elderly man spoke this keeping his hands on heads of his both sons .. Though the man and the elder boy were looking at the small bird to know about his opinion who said silently , "But Dad, Abhi, aap dono samjho na".. On his such answer the person named 'Abhi' got a little angry..**

 **" Thik hai.. Toh tu nahi chalega..Alright .. Mai bhi nahi jaa raha" The two looked at him in shocked who continued.." And that's final".. Saying so he was going to move upstairs when Daya held his hand immediately .." Yaar aise toh na kaho.. Acha mai chalunga.. Ab theek hai".. Daya said with a sweet smile on which Abhijeet his hairs with love and patted his back " Bahot"..**

 **ACP sir then said with a smile "Theek hai fir .. Practice shuru karlo .. Mai nahi chahta ki mere bete piche chuth jae .."**

 **Daya with a sweet smile " Aapko lagta hai ki aapke jaabaz, sher putar , bahadur , atii sundar , handsome, ouch!" He exclaimed as Abhijeet slapped his head slightly to make him quite while Daya looked down in shyness realising his mistake but the father of the two sons made them shocked by breaking the silence with his loud laughter ..**

Rahul interrupted the talks saying : Toh kya Abhijeet nahi chahta tha ki Daya participate kare ?.. (A voice rose from behind which said ..)

Voice : Ulta use toh uske chote bhai ko jeet te dekhna tha par (stressing the word) Immandari se .. (They both turned their back to find who was it .. They got extremely shocked finding Daya there .. They sprung up from their seats and looked at each other in fear which said ' Did he heard everything?')

Rahul looked at him and asked composing himself: Daya tum..tum yahan ..kaise?..(Aditya nodded in agreement with the question..)

Daya in smile : Kya yaar Adi .. Abhi tak yahi par baithe ho .. Niche aaraha tha tab tum dono ko dekha aise.. Issliye aaya tumhe bulane .. Chalo na ..( And he moved ahead while Rahul pulled Aditya a bit behind..)

Rahul in curiosity: Yaar aage kya hua ?

Aditya shook his head in disappointment and said in a whispering tone : Yaar tu chup kar .. Pehle hi use sab pata chal chuka hai.. Aur kyun badhana chahta hai?.. (Rahul held his ears in order to say sorry and moved Aditya who had already started to leave ..)

Here Daya closed his eyes for a second while walking to hide his teary eyes .. He rubbed them slightly as he remembered ..

 **Daya was pacing in his room to and fro .. It was the night before the competition .. He was not nervous but a thing was worrying him .. He looked at the wall clock which stroke 10:30 pm .. Making up his mind he made his way towards his brother's room ..**

 **The door was opened so he didn't needed to knock .. He entered inside and saw Abhijeet pacing in the room as well but excitement was seen on his face .. Abhijeet noticed someone present inside so moved his head towards the door and found Daya standing there .. He gave him a smiling look and .." Yaar tu vahan kyun khada hai .. Andar aajana .."**

 **Daya nodded in a smile and sat on the bed " Tum jaag kyun rahe ho Abhi?" .. Abhijeet frowned a bit on his such question but said " Tum bhi toh jaag rahe ho na?"..A reply came to him as "Meri baat alag hai"..**

 **Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and said " Kal kya hoga ye soch soch kar mujhe nind hi nahi aarahi.. Mera sabse bada sapna kal pura hone jaa raha hai.. My God (excited) I am sooooo happy.. Lekin..lekin dar bhi lag raha hai.. Sab thikse ho jaega na?".. He asked looking down .. Daya gave a surprised look to him saying " Wah Mr. Aap toh abhise darne lage .. Aap tension na lijiye mai hun aapko harane ke liye".. A pillow came on his face making him shocked and a reply came back which said " Don't worry , Kal dekh lenge.. Ab niklo tum yahan se "..**

 **He pushed Daya out of the room, making Daya frown who whispered " Khadoos Boss".. Then the door got closed with a bang and Daya entered his room .. He jumped on his bed to sleep when a phone call disturbed him ...**

He jerked his head as he remembered the phone call .. The call which made a distance between him and his brother .. From that day on wards they were no more brothers but kinda strangers once again .. He shook his head with a sad smile and started his practice with help of Aditya ..

On other hand Abhijeet and Vir were on Vir's room .. Abhijeet was busy in writing something on a paper while Vir was busy with the model .. Silence peered all over the room when a distraction was made by the vibration of the cell making both the bodies to jerk at some extent ... Vir cut the call and looked at Abhijeet who just shook his head in disappointment and again started with his work ...

Vir looked at the wall clock and made a face saying : Teen ghanton se yahi kar rahe hai .. Now toh let's leave it ...

Abhijeet still engrossed in his writing answered : Submission date paas aarahi hai aur mai tumhari wajah se khudka mazak nahi banaunga .. (Vir got angry on such answer but maintained his calmness..)

Vir with a smirk : Daya tumhara bhai hai na? .. (Abhijeet looked at him once in irritation but spoke..)

Abhijeet normal voice : Haan hai toh ?..

Vir in smile : Sautela haan?.. (Abhijeet's hands stopped on that word .. Though it is a very old thing that in India, step brothers are always known as enemies of each other .. After all everyone believes in society more than person..But still the one who suffers cannot think about all this in just a minute of answering..)

Abhijeet in anger : Dekho .. Mai yahan yeh sab baate discuss karne nahi aaya hun ok?

Vir surprised : Itna gussa?.. Sirf sautela sunne par?.. Kuch toh baat hogi na jo tumhe itna gussa aata hai uss par?..

Abhijeet in loud tone : Haan hai.. Lekin tumhe kyun batau?.. Kaun lagte ho tum mere? .. Na toh dhang se dost ho na dushman .. Ho kaun fir tum aakhir?..

Vir made a face: Calm down .. Yahan par mat chillao sab aajaenge .. Nahi batana toh mat batao.. Itna ukhad kyun rahe ho..

Abhijeet pointing finger towards him : You better stop interfering into my personal life ..

Vir in anger : Who the hell had told you then to interfere into my personal life?

Abhijeet was going to say something but stopped and again started in a calm voice : See.. Dad ne jo kiya vo unhone kiya .. Maine kuch bhi nahi kaha tha vaisa karne ke liye.. Aur .. (after a pause) Chodo .. Tumhare samajh se bahar hai sab.. Mai jaa raha hun .. (He picked up his stuffs and started to move saying) Agar daant na khaani ho sir se toh please model lete aana .. Bye!.. (And he moved out completely ..)

 **A boy in rage entered inside his house .. He went near the figure sitting on the couch .. He with fast steps went near that person and asked " Kyun haan?.. Kyun badli tumne guns?.. Imandari se nahi khel sakte the?"..**

 **The sitting one got up and answered in equal anger " Haan nahi khel sakta tha imandari se mai .. Jeetna tha mujhe samjhe tum.. Tumse jeetna tha mujhe"..**

 **" Kyun?... Aise jeetne par tumhe khushi ho rahi hai?.. (softly) Koi toh wajah hogi na yeh sab karne ke piche.. Batana mujhe".. He asked him while keeping his hand on the later's which was jerked away .."Koi wajah nahi thi yeh sab karne ke piche Abhi .. Bas mujhe tumhe harana tha .. Aakhir ho toh mere sautele bhai hi na .. Toh kaise jeetne deta mai tumhe"..**

 **Abhijeet was shocked at his place on that word he used .. Step brothers.. First time he had said something like that to him and that also on this occasion .." Tum mujhe bhai nahi mante haan?".. Daya looked at him in shock on that sudden question but managed to say "Haan nahi manta .. Humesha mai hi nahi samajh sakta ki hume pyaar se rehna chahiye .. Mujhe bhi jalan hoti hai ".. With this he turned ..**

 **Abhijeet stood there silently not knowing what to say .. He was wandering if it was his same brother .. Same Daya .. Or someone else in his face .. He then too tried again to find out the exact reason of the thing which he did to win the competition .. " Daya .. (with a pause) Agar koi problem hai toh bata na .. Hum milke solve kar lenge par.. Yun aise .." But he stopped as the one standing in his front started .. "Maine tumse pehle hi kaha tha ki mujhe force na karo .. Mujhe nahi karna participate .. Lekin tumne meri baat nahi maani .."..He turned towards him and added " Aur ab mai tumhari baat nahi manunga.. Maine tumse jo kuch bhi kaha vo sach hai yeh jaan lo.. Mai tumse jalta hun lekin yeh sab karne ke baad ab mai jo chahta hun vo hi karunga"..**

 **He was going to move when Abhijeet held his hand tightly and turned him with a jerk to make him face with himself.. " Matlab kya hai tumhara haan?.. Aaj tak tumne jo chaha vo nahi hua hai kya?".. Daya jerked his hand away in anger ..**

 **" Haan nahi hua maine jo chaha vo kabhi".. Abhijeet spoke, " Daya chup karo ab tum samjhe? .. Yeh natak band kar nahi toh maa ko bata dunga" .. He stopped his talks as saw tears coming out from the eyes of his pal..**

 **"Tum roo kyun rahe ho haan ab?" .. " Kyunki vo maa bhi toh meri hai na jo tumhe mujhse zyada pyaar karti hai.. Tum .." He stopped to calm himself down while Abhijeet was looking at him in surprise ..**

 **He started again after a minute.." You know what.. Just stop minding me .. aur iss waqt please mujhe akela chod do .. Jo ho usse zyada banne ki koshish mat karo.. You don't deserve it"..**

 **" Tum mujhe bata rahe ho ki mai kya deserve karta hun aur kya nahi?".. Daya in calm voice " Haan .. Aur mai tumhe yeh salaa bhi dena chahunga ki please mera picha chod do".. He sighed heavily after that .. Abhijeet was stunned on that .. His mind was revolving around each and every word of his .. He looked at Daya and a painful smile appeared on his lips ..**

 **Abhijeet took a deep breathe which he really needed at this point of moment .. He said , " Okay Daya... Aajse kabhi tumhari zindagi mein interfere nahi karunga.. (in anger) Par tum yeh baat ab achese jaan lena ki mera aur tumhara rishta ab kabhi nahi jud sakta kyunki tumne use apne haathon se toda hai .. Mai humesha intezaar karunga ke tum khud aake mujhe sab sach bataoge .. Ek din mein insaan nahi badal sakta .. " Daya said " Lekin mai badal chuka hun"..**

 **Abhijeet stared at him for some seconds and then picked up his bag saying .." Aur mai bhi".. He moved out with fast steps after that as many tears now formed in his eyes which slowly started to crawl down from his cheeks .. Though his face was much straight to be said something bad has happened ..**

 **Here after his departure Daya also made his way towards his room and jumped on bed, hiding his face in the pillow..**

Abhijeet reached on the ground and saw the preparations going on well so thought of sitting there and looking at the boys play .. All the things changed so fast that it was very hard to stop them .. Not that single fight but many more after those lead him to be here .. In another city away from his home ..

From that day onwards not a single time they had talked well .. Even though Daya was quiet many a times, he kept on asking about the reason .. However, that would lead either to fight between both or to get scolding from their parents..

And after so many small fights and exchange of words , Abhijeet had finally decided to leave that place and every memory of that person behind .. That competition really meant a lot for him .. It was no less than one of his biggest dreams .. And of course he couldn't face the disqualification without even knowing what kinda mistake he done .. It was already hard when he got to know that the reason behind was his own brother .. All was becoming such a chaos that he had to leave that place on an immediate basis as he thought it was one of the best options ..

Rahul who was sitting on one of the benches there approached him after finding him sitting alone ..

Rahul : Abhijeet yahan akele kya kar rahe ho?..(Abhijeet looked at him, snapping out from his thoughts as they were really running like a train of memories..)

Abhijeet : Haan .. Nahi yaar vo bas dekh raha tha ki sab kaise khel rahe hai ..

Rahul smile softly and spoke : Ab tum aagae ho toh khud hi jao na khelne .. Adi ko bhi rest mil jaegi .. (Abhijeet looked at him and got up)

Abhijeet in smile : I think you are right .. (He ran inside and shouted at one of his players who was trying to escape from the opponent) Kevin pass the ball .. (Kevin did as per said and all the boys moved their attention towards their captain who kicked the ball into the net without giving goalkeeper a chance to stop it..)

* * *

 **A/N So how was it?..**

 **Pleaseeeeeeeeee do telllllllllllllllll...**

 **Please do read and review kyunki aur kuch kehne ke liye time nahi hai :D**

 **Take care, Janhvi ..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeh story sabko itni pasand aaegi yeh maine socha hi nahi tha.. But I am very happy for you all are liking it :D..**

 **Chalo time hai toh review ko answer hi dedeti hun .. (Raat ko koi kaam nahi hota hai luckily :P)**

 **Samaha : Yaar pehle toh mujhe tum di mat bulao .. Choti hun yaar tumse pura ek mahina 8 din .. Tumhara birhtday 20 Oct ko aata hai na, mera 28 Nov ko ata hai so hui na mai tumse choti?.. Aur choton ko di kaun bulata hai? :P.. bura mat manna yaar mazak tha .. Ab ekhi story ke piche lagu toh dusri kaun complete karega?.. vo bhi toh meri priority hai na :)**

 **Pwincex Angel : Kya Yaar di .. 3000 words se above likha fir bhi kam pad gaya?..Fir iss baar toh aap ek second mein khatam kar doge :p.. Thanks a lot for your review :D**

 **Sifa : Beta jee aap hi ne bola tha ki in one week one update will be ok .. Toh ab kiski galti hai yeh? :) (kidding yaar) .. Please keep on supporting me like you do .. Aap ke wajahse hi toh aise raat ke 2:40 ko bhi update ki taqat milti hai :P..**

 **Tanya : Sis iss time bhi long likhna ka try kiya hai thoda .. Hope aapko chal jaega :D .. Thank you very much for your so precious review..**

 **Chaya 1112 : Ohh ..meri Saru ko bad lag raha hai .. Koi nahi ..jaldi hi aapke Abhi sir khush ho jaenge.. :D**

 **Shikha Sharma : Di itne saare questions?.. Matlab mystery bani hui hai :P.. Nothing to worry about kyunki jaldi hi sab khul jaega ..Aur ek question ka answer (Actually two) issi chap mein hai isliye read carefully :D ..Thanks a ton for your review di .. Keep supporting :)**

 **luvcidduodosti: I am really obliged that you are liking it .. Hope that you will like this too .. Thank you di :D**

 **Chitra : Thanks a lot .. Yaar jaldi toh nahi kar pai magar kar diya hai :p**

 **DA95: Thanks dear ..**

 **All guests thanks a lot for your's continuous support.. Hoping that you all will like this one :)**

 **Bahot logonse similar shikayat hai ki mai wait karwati hun aur pehle bahot jaldi update deti thi .. But guys ab yeh wada raha ki in every week I will post one chap of both the stories .. Thodi unstable hun iss waqt isliye mujhe stable hone mein at least do hafte (2 weeks) chahiye .. Please grant them na .. Then for sure regular updates will start again :)**

Aditya came out of washroom as they have now returned to hostel and had decided not to do nightout today as day-after-tomorrow, was the challenged match .. To his surprise when he came out Rahul gave him an angry look which confused the later .. He, with eyes asked him, 'what was the matter'.. Rahul didn't said anything but just turned his face on other side .. Surprised on such reaction Aditya settled beside him and asked him ...

Aditya with confusion : Abey kya hua tujhe ?.. Mun kyun bigada hua hai?.. (Rahul looked at him with fiery eyes and spoke ..)

Rahul angrily : Pehle toh mai apna mun bigadta nahi .. aur dusra yeh ki tumne mujhe kabse yunhi latkaya hua hai ..

Aditya with utter confusion : Latkaya hua hai matlab?..(hitting his shoulder said in strict tone) Aur pehle na tu apni bhasha sudhar..

Rahul in irritation : Are... Matlab tum hindi ki barbadi karte ho vo chalta hai aur hum kuch kahe toh

maar padta hai ..

Aditya as well irritated : Ab yeh chodo aur sidha point pe aao..

Rahul made a face : Kabse puch raha hun ki kya hua aage ?.. Kya hua aage?.. Lekin tum ho ke batane se rahe ..

Aditya silently : Yaar ab aur kya batau, sab toh bata chuka hun .. (Rahul gave him a 'Oh really?" look on which he said in frustration ) Kya hai yaar?.. Mujhe jitna malum tha utna toh bata diya hai na maine ab iske aage aur kya batau?.. Aur tujhe kya unki Biography likhni hai jo itna puch rahe ho mujhse sab .. (Rahul made a face but Aditya continued) Unhi se jaake pucho na .. Vaise bhi Maa jee ke baaremein vo tumhe kuch nahi bataenge ..

Rahul moved his head towards him on an instant basis as to get what role did this new character (or old) played in the parting of two souls while Aditya bit his tongue on what just he said .. He knew he said something very wrong, very secretive or something that he was told to keep secretive ..

Rahul trying to understand what was the work of this new character asked him : Yeh maa jee matlab unn dono ki maa .. (not getting anything said in an irritated tone) Ab vo kaha se aai bich mein?..

Aditya slapped his head lightly : Mai firse keh raha hun zaban sambhal .. (Rahul held his ear and uttered a small sorry .. ) Yaar mujhe nahi malum theek se .. Ek kaam karna tum .. (Rahul who was first sad now looked at him with glittering eyes .. ) Agar parso hum match jeet gae na toh khud hi Daya se puch lena ..

Rahul nodded in smile which soon disappeared as he asked : Aur agar haar gae toh ?..

Aditya shrugging his shoulders laid on bed saying : Toh toh toh .. (Angrily Rahul threw the towel on his face which because of more force fell down making him more angry ..)

(On other side Daya was waiting for Abhijeet to return.. He was trying his phone but the call was not getting picked up, making him more tense ..)

Daya throwing the phone on bed came near the window keeping his hands on the grills : Pata nahi yeh kahan reh gaya hai.. Itni der toh kabhi nahi karta tha .. (The buzzing voice disturbed his thoughts and he hurried to pick it up.. Without checking the caller id he picked the cell and attached it to his own ears ..)

Daya in concern as well in tensed tone : Yaar Abhi kahan reh gae ho .. Aur vo chodo lautoge kab?..

Caller in smile : Toh bhaiyon ke bich mein sula ho gai hai haan?..

Daya in shocked tone : Dad Aap?...

Caller in teasing smile : Kyun mai call nahi kar sakta tumhe?..

Daya in silent tone : Nahi maine aise toh nahi kaha..

ACP sir in serious but concerned tone : Tumne itne dino se mera phone kyun nahi uthaya?.. Aur toh aur .. (with a pause).. Phone kiya bhi nahi..

Daya, knowing that this question was going to be asked, still was not prepared. So gave a lame excuse saying : Vo.. Padhai thi na aur match bhi football ka isliye ussimein busy tha..

After a big pause and a comforting silence ACP sir spoke with somewhat sadness : Tumhari.. (taking a deep sigh)..Tumhari maa aai hai Banglore se .. (Daya felt his eyes getting wet and understood what it was as a drop of salty water rolled down his right cheek ..)

Daya in some hope : Kaisi hai vo?..

ACP sir, making his tone sound normal, spoke with a smile : Kaisi hogi vo .. Theek hi hai .. tumhe aur Abhijeet ko bahot yaad karti hai.. (he looked at the ceiling as added more) Magar uske beton ko toh uski koi fikar hai hi nahi na.. Ek nahi mil sakta yeh toh mai samajhta hun magar dusra phone bhi na kare yeh toh lazmi

Daya interrupting in hurt tone : Dad! .. Kya bole jaa rahe ho aap?..

ACP sir in strong tone : Dekho beta.. Mai bas itna jaanta hun ki mujhe mere bete vapas ek saath chahiye .. Aur mai yeh bhi jaanta hun ki uskeliye pehla kadam tum chal chuke ho.. Ab bas intezaar karo beta magar koshish ke saath.. Samajh rahe ho na?..

Daya nodded with tears which was obviously not visible to his father who though understandingly spoke : Khayal rakhna dono.. Jaldi vapas aajana aur.. (after a pause).. Good night..

(Not waiting for any reply the call got cut .. However the one, who should reply, was also not in that condition.. He glanced at the phone as many tears now started flowing from his eyes .. Feeling that his brother can come at any moment he went inside the washroom to wash his face with water, which was now a daily routine when he was alone .. Alone in anyway ..)

(While on other side, Abhijeet quietly entered the Hostel, hiding from the sleeping caretaker/ watchman .. His steps were shambling, head swinging and eyes getting blur in intervals.. His head, as per him, was now turned into a big load for him ..)

(Climbing the stairs one by one, by taking support of the wall, he finally reached upstairs .. His own room, he thought .. He banged the door hardly which got open without any waste of time .. )

Person in surprise : Yeh kya hua tumhe?.. (But the figure got shut as Abhijeet pushed the person and entered inside, making his way straight towards the bed ..Person smelt something as later passed by which turned him shocked..)

Person in shock : Tu..tum..(blinking his eyes for several times..now saod in a loud voice) Tum sharab pikar aae hooooo?..

Another person besides the first one, hit his shoulder very hardly saying angrily : Haan poore hostel ko suna tu ab ..

Person in pain : Pagal hai kya tu .. (Another one glared him making him shut) Acha theek hai na.. Sorry .. (leaving his hurt shoulder which he till now caught by his own hand looked towards murmuring Abhijeet and spoke) Yaar tu ise sambhal mai Daya ko bulake lata hun .. (Another one nodded and moved towards Abhijeet who was now trying to stand up-looking angry- but was falling because of alcohol effect..)

(Person hurried his feet towards the next door and banged the door loudly .. It took only some seconds for the door to get open..)

Daya while opening the door : Yaar Abhi kabse .. (But when found Abhijeet was not there lowered his tone though continuing the sentence) Intezaar kar raha hun.. (After opening his mouth and closing it again spoke finally) Rahul tum yahan kyun?..

Rahul pulled Daya outside and closed the door of the room which obviously shocked Daya but not as much as that when Rahul said : Yaar tera bhai pura talli hoke aya hai .. Jaldi chal..

Daya looked at him in utter shock but when Rahul made him go inside his room he saw Aditya trying to make Abhijeet quite who was constantly mumbling something. He whispered : Abhijeet!

Aditya, from that voice, turned his face towards Daya which soon turned into a fake crying one (as per the watcher) : Haan .. (joining hands in front of Daya and then opening them towards Abhijeet's direction) Abhijeet ..

Daya knew not what to react but unknowingly a smile came on his face as heard his brother saying while pointing towards Aditya, " Yaar .. yaar koi .. iss sadhu ko ..koi lejao yahan se yaar"..

Rahul with fake confused face : Sadhu matlab?.. (Aditya glared him hard on that so called question which was actually a comment..)

Abhijeet got up from his sitting place swinging his hands in upward direction singing : Aaj fir jeene ki tamanna hai .. Aaj fir marne ka irada hai ..

Daya caught his hand as hearing such noises, the caretaker can come up : Abhi dheere bolo yaar koi sunn lega ..

But Abhijeet was not in any mood to listen.. He jerked his hand away saying : Sunne do .. unhe bhi toh pata chale ki humare andar kitni aag jal rahi hoti hai.. (Trio looked at him while he added in soggy tone ) Aur sunega bhi toh kya hoga .. Zyada se zyada rustication.. (in sad smile) Koi nahi .. Uss competition se hua tha toh yahan se bhi sahi .. (Daya silently looked at him while later now sat down, directly on floor..)

Daya too sat down besides him while another duo watched all that with a smile : Apne kamre mein nahi jaana tumhe?..

Abhijeet in stubborn tone, shook his head in no , saying : Nahi .. Vahan.. (pointing towards Daya) Tum hote ho .. (Daya looked at him in hurt while Abhijeet's eyes now fluttered) Aur tumse baat na karna..mujhe ..(jerking his head and looking at him) Mujhe acha nahi lagta .. (The hurt in Daya's eyes easily turned into happiness on such words of his brother..)

Daya looking towards, innocent looking Abhijeet who was now rubbing his eyes, asked : Fir kyun nahi karte baat tum usse?..

Abhijeet in drunk tone, again jerked his head : Vo maa ne .. (Daya looked at him in hope which soon got shattered as..) Nahi .. (in cute angry tone) Mai tumhe kyun batau?

Daya noticed his red eyes which was common in such situations, but still : Kyunki mai tumhara chota bhai hun.. Aur isliye tumhe mujhe batana chahiye ..

Abhijeet stood up again : Nahi batata jao .. (He again started singing loudly) Tujhse naraz nahi zindagi .. Hairan hun mai .. Hairan hun..

Daya in panicked tone : Abhi chup karo koi ajaega..(But he got interrupted by tensed tone of Aditya..)

Aditya in tensed tone : Daya .. koi araha hai .. Shayad caretaker .. Uska last round hoga .. Isse chup karo ..

But Abhijeet was not stopping to sing. In fact he was shuffling his songs : Dost dost na raha, pyaar pyaar na raha .. Zindagi hume tera .. Aitbaar na raha ..

Rahul in anger as the footsteps now came nearer : Tum Devdas dekh kar aarahe ho kya.. Konsa dost konsa pyaar .. chup baitho thodi der..

Daya in confusion : Par Devdas mein yeh gana kahan tha?

And with such loud noise the door got banged and a voice came from outside which said : Kon jaag raha hai itni der tak darwaza kholo ..

Aditya murmured : Gai behes paani mein .. (Daya and Rahul gave a look to each other and Daya pulled Abhijeet behind the curtain.. Rahul adjusted it by opening it, sprayed room freshner and signalled Aditya who opened the door..)

Aditya in fake smile : Jee Shekhar sir! .. Aap itni raat ko ..

Shekhar sir gave a tough look to him and sided him entering inside : Mujhe yahan pe kuch aawaze sunai de rahi thi .. Kya kar rahe the tum log yahan pe ?

Rahul made a crying face and held his hand : Sirrr.. Kya batau mai sir aapko .. (looking in his eyes) Dost ko bachane ke liye natak tak karna padta hai .. (Aditya looked at him in shock while Daya covered Abhijeet's mouth by his own hand who was easy to handle as being dizzy..)

Shekhar sir raised his eyebrow: Dost ko bachane keliye matlab?..

Rahul made an extremely sad face: Yeh Adi sir .. Paise nahi hai bichare ke paas .. (Shekhar sir looked at Aditya who was looking at Rahul with open mouth, closed it soon as Rahul signalled him to obey him..) Issliye natak kar rahe hai sir .. (Shekhar sir looked at him) Kuch paise kama ne keliye.. Ussi ki rehearsal kar rahe the ..

Shekhar sir patting his back : Acha acha roo mat .. Jaari rakho tumhari practice mai chalta hun .. (He turned to Aditya who immediately made a sad face .. Finally patting his back too, Shekhar sir moved out of the room.. Aditya closed the room door and Daya came out with Abhijeet who was now in semi-conscious state..)

Aditya hitting his shoulder : Humesha mujhe hi kyun fasate ho?.. (Rahul was going to say something but stopped looking at semi-conscious Abhijeet)

Rahul in concern : Daya yeh puri tarahse behosh hone se pehle hume ise tumhare room tak lejana chahiye..

Daya nodded silently saying : hmmm ..

Aditya in tensed tone : Lekin agar raat ko kuch hogaya toh?..

Daya looking at Abhijeet who was not at all in his senses: Baadmein dekhlenge .. Pehle ise lejana hoga..

Aditya nodded and silently opened the door of the room and looked if anyone was there outside .. He then looked at Daya who nodded and with help of Rahul supported Abhijeet to take him to his own room ..

They made him lay down on bed but still his murmuring was going on .. Rahul closed the door slightly after Aditya entered inside ..

Daya sat beside Abhijeet and started patting his forehead to make him stop murmur: Abhi ko toh nashe se sakt nafrat hai fir itni kaise piili isne?..

Aditya thinking : Yaar tum logonka pack up hone ke bad kahan gaya tha yeh kuch malum hai?..

Daya tried to remember but failed: Nahi Adi, isne baat hi nahi ki thi yaar mujhse kuch..

Rahul interfered : Daya iska phone check kar na.. shayad usse kuch pata chale .. (Daya nodded and checked his pockets and found the phone in the shirt pocket.. He opened it and looked for the last number .. After reading the name of the last number he looked at Aditya and Rahul in anger and showed them the cell making them angry too..)

Daya in chewing tone : Vir!..

Rahul in anger: Yaar Adi iski problem kya hai .. Jab dekho bich mein ghusta rehta hai .. Zarur usine pilai hogi Abhijeet ko sharab ..(chewing tone) Uncle ne pakda jo tha use drinking karte waqt..

Daya spoke before Aditya can react : Use toh mai chodunga nahi .. Himmat kaise hui uski Abhi ke saath yeh sab karne ki .. (He was going to get up when found a grip on his wrist .. It was Abhijeet, he found, holding his wrist..)

Abhijeet with half opened eyes: Maa.. (Daya sat back and kept hand on his forehead by another one) Maa ne aisa kyun kaha tha mujhse?.. Vo toh .. mujhe..mujhe unke sage bete..bete se ..zyada..pyaar karti ..thi na..Fir.. firr. kya galti ki.. thi maine?... Aur mere..mere bhai hona..tum..fir kyun... kyun mere saath .. ai... aisa kiya?... Kya sachimein .. tum..tum mujhe koi nahi mante?..

Another duo stood their with moist eyes while Daya in teary smile spoke: Kisne kaha tumse aisa?.. Aur tum toh mere bhai ho na?.. Mere bade bhai?.. Aur maa ke ladle bhi ho.. (in naughty tone) Ho na..

And clutching Daya's hand tightly with his both hands Abhijeet went into his dreamland saying: Vo toh mai hun.. (Leaving a moist/teary smile on all faces ..)

Aditya,after Abhijeet slept, spoke in anger: Yeh zarur Vir ne jaan-bouj ke kiya hoga .. Taki yahan iski yeh halat dekhkar college kuch action le jaise uskeliye li thi..

Daya nodded in agreement : Haan, aur toh koi wajah dikhti nahi..

Rahul ruffling his own hair: Uss match mein kaise bhi karke tum logonko jeetna hi padega..

Daya tilting his head,looked at Abhijeet, continued caressing his hair: Aur uss Vir ko maza chakana hi padega ..

* * *

 **A/N Shocked on such unexpected thing?.. But for me it was important to write such kinda scene :D ..**

 **I am sake at such drunken men's situation writing so please requesting however it may be review it :)**

 **Please do R and R guys and I will surely update till Saturday because the lost link is now found by me :D..**

 **Take Care , Janhvi ..**


	8. 9th chapter

**Hello friends .. Back with the next chapter .. Thanks to all those who reviewed ..**

 **Last chappy (8th chap) was posted on my another account which is 'JS Abhi2'..**

 **Shikha di (Shikha Sharma) and Mahi (Samaha) missed your reviews very much but hope that you like this :)**

 **Here's the next chap .. Enjoy it :)**

* * *

Aditya and Abhijeet were sitting on their specific chairs, waiting for Daya to open eyes .. Abhijeet was looking in deep thoughts with many questions in his mind .. He was just looking at a fixed point though blankly .. Aditya knew what was going in him but didn't spoke anything .. He knew there was no use of that till Daya comes back to his senses .. After a moment or two, Aditya's phone rang bring Abhijeet back from his thoughts with a loud jerk .. Aditya looked at him in tension

Aditya held his hand : Jeet kya hua?.. Relax yaar sirf phone baja hai .. (Abhijeet, who had covered his face with his hands, just repiled with a nod while later continued after seeing the caller id..) Rahul ka phone hai .. Mai aya zara ..

Abhijeet nodded slightly : Theek hai.. ( Aditya too nodded and receiving the call moved out of the room .. Abhijeet sighed as that sudden loud jerk had disturbed him very much .. He got up and moved towards washroom to splash water on his face which was looking pale without any reason .. As he came back after washing his face, he saw Daya with opened eyes but still laying .. Abhijeet instantly moved towards Daya's bed and stopped at a little distance, downing his head .. His eyes held both anger and tears in them .. His fists were shivering as he clenched them more tightly ..)

Daya was noticing all that in a slight fear .. He was afraid that if Abhijeet got to know about all then what?.. With some strength he just managed to speak in a very low tone: Ab.. Abhi?..

Abhijeet looked at him with the same angry, hurt teary eyes .. Daya found that he had learned everything .. He with a heavy throat again asked : Kya hua.. tumhe?..

Abhijeet moved a step ahead on that silly question but backed again as remembered his pal was not well and spoke finally calming himself down : Tumne mujhse itni badi baat .. (in frustration) Kyun?..

Daya hurriedly : Abhi tum please .. Meri baat suno .. Maine bas tumhe issliye nahi bataya kyunki .. mujhe tumhe takleef nahi pohochani thi .. Mujhe bahot dar lagta tha kisiko bhi batane keliye issliye maine ghar par bhi kisiko nahi .. (But stopped instantly understanding what he was going to say but his brother had already got what he was going to say .. Abhijeet looked at him with very much surprised eyes ..)

Abhijeet in disbelief : Tumne maa aur dad ko bhi nahi bataya?..

Daya looked at Abhijeet with teary eyes but shook his head in no ignoring that specific word : Nahi! .. Kisiko bhi nahi bataya ab tak .. Bas kisi tarah iss par doctor se prescription liya aur fir ..(He shook his head while a tear just slipped down his cheeks .. Abhijeet noticed that and calmed himself down sitting on the bed .. )

Abhijeet removing that tear asked in heavy throat : Lekin yeh sab kabse .. aur .. (stammering as thought he was the reason behind all that) .. Kai.. kaise?..

Daya looked at him : vo .. vo mai tumhe nahi bata sakta ..

Abhijeet confused : Nahi bata sakte matlab?..

Daya held Abhijeet's hand : Nahi bata sakta matlab yaar mai nahi batana chahta .. Please mujhse yeh sawal na pucho ..

Abhijeet in hesitant tone fearing about something : Daya kya mera itna bhi hak nahi hai mere parivaar par?.. (added with a teary smile) Mere bhai par?.. (with a soft tone spoke in pain) Kahi .. kahi iss sab ki wajah mai toh nahi?..

Daya looked at him in shock and shook his head in no instantly : Nahi Abhi aisa socho bhi mat .. Aisa kuch nahi hai .. (cupping his face) Aur ab yeh baat chod do .. Mai bilkul theek hun na ab?.. kahan iss choti baat ko leke baith gae?.. kyun pareshan..

But his sentence remained incomplete as his brother sprang up from his seat, shouting angrily : Tumhe yeh kya choti baat lagti hai?.. Agar hum sahi waqt par na pohochte toh kuch bhi ho sakta tha .. tumhari jaan .. (but stopped feeling his throat getting choked, added in a low angry tone eyeing at Daya who was sitting there with down head..) Aur tum keh rahe ho ki yeh chotisi baat hai?.. (he stopped and wiped his face with his hands which was fully sweaty .. He took a sigh looking at quite Daya and again sat besides him..)

Abhijeet, making his face up : Tumhe depression ka matlab malum hai na Daya?.. (Daya nodded his head in yes) Toh mere bhai tune kyun kisiko bhi nahi bataya iss sab ke baremein .. Kya hum itne parae ho gae hai?.. (His tone was really very soft .. It melted Daya's hard core .. He hugged Abhijeet around his waist crying very harshly .. Abhijeet's eyes also gave out some tears .. He putted his hand on his brother's head and started patting him ..)

Daya while crying harshly started in a broken tone : Mujhe dar lagta tha Abhi .. Kisi .. kisiko bhi batane se .. Mujhe bahot dar lagta .. Pehle toh mai sam.. samajh hi nahi.. pata ..kya horaha hai mere.. mere saath .. Tum samajhte ho na?.. (Abhijeet nodded his head in yes stopped patting but didn't moved his hand from Daya's head..) Mujhe pata nahi achanak se kya ho jata .. Kabhie bahot gussa ajata toh kabhie khudko andhere mein rakhne ka man karta .. Lekin fir andhere se dar bhi .. dar bhi lagta .. Mai bahot .. bahot chup sa rehne laga tha .. Koi mujhe tang karta toh aisa gussa ata ki .. (closing his eyes very tightly) Ki mai ladai jhagde par utar ata .. Mere marks bhi aise hi kam hone lag gae .. Dad ne issiliye mujhe yahan bheja .. Par yaar sachie .. Yahan aane ke baad maine yeh pils sirf dusri baar use ki .. Galti se overdose ho gaya magar maine kuch bhi jaan boujh ke nahi .. nahi kiya ..

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and tried to separate Daya who was now crying vigorously: Shhh! .. Chup ho ja ab .. Bahot roo liye ..

Daya still sobbing : Magar maine sachmein kuch bhi jaan ke..

Abhijeet interrupted in a soft tone : I know Daya .. (He removed Daya's tears from his own hands and spoke) Fir iss sab ke baaremein tumne pata kaise lagaya?..

Daya in low tone : Salunkhe sir se baat niklawai thi maine yeh aur unse kehkar ke mere dost ko aisa hota hai .. Unhone ek doctor ka number diya fir mai dad se paise leke bahana banakar vahan chala gaya..

Abhijeet : Par yeh sab kaise hua?.. Aur .. Aaj (trying to remember) Aaj toh sab kuch sahi se hi hua tha fir tumhe achanak se kya hua?

Daya again denying to tell : Maine kaha na mai tumhe voh sab nahi bata sakta.. Mujhse mat pucho please .. Please ..

Abhijeet starred at him for a moment but then sighed sadly as he didn't want to force Daya for anything at this time, so said : Acha theek hai mat batao .. Lekin filhal mun dhokar aao .. Fir araam karna .. (Daya nodded and got up with help of Abhijeet and then walked off .. Abhijeet looked at his way going and ultimately thoughts started taking place in his mind .. A phone call again brought him back to present but this time it was Daya's phone .. He picked it up finding their dad was calling ..)

He picked it up and before he could say anything later started : Hello Daya?.. Kya apni maa ke antim sanskar mein bhi nahi aaoge?..

Abhijeet was highly moved by that, he could just whisper : Antim .. antim sanskar?..

ACP sir didn't heard it clearly so asked again : Hello.. Daya kuch bolo bhi?..

Abhijeet heard later and tried to speak : Hello Dad .. Dad maa theek toh hai na?..(he asked in a scared tone ..)

ACP sir in shock : Abhijeet tum?.. Tum kaise, yeh toh Daya ka phone ..

Abhijeet in irritation spoke loudly in anger : Dad bataiye mujhe .. Maa theek hai na?..

ACP sir in tensed tone : Abhijeet tum..

Abhijeet extremely angry: Dad please .. (Hearing such loud noises Daya also came out and got shocked finding Abhijeet talking on his phone..)

ACP sir sighed sadly, spoke in pain: I am sorry beta par tumhari maa ab ..(with a very heavy throat) Ab iss duniya mein nahi hai .. She is .. (after a pause) She is dead..

Abhijeet instantly shouted : Noo! .. No .. Aap jhut bol rahe hai .. Kyun hai na?..

ACP sir in composed tone : Nahi .. Yahi sach hai ..

Abhijeet very much angrily : Nahi .. Bilkul nahi ... (He fell on his knees feeling no strength in them and now many tears started flowing from his eyes but he was rubbing them harshly .. Daya was watching all this in hurt .. ) Aap mazak kar rahe hai na mere sath .. Dad please stop this nonsense .. Mai aur nahi seh sakta .. Aisa mazak koi kaise kar sakta hai ..

ACP sir in angry moist tone : Abhijeet hosh mein aao .. Mai koi mazak nahi kar raha .. Tumhari maa sachmein mar chuki hai .. She is dead ..

And this was the limit .. Abhijeet threw the phone on the ground hardly breaking it into pieces .. He was breathing very much heavily and tears were not getting stopped of his .. Now the silent cry had turned loud .. He covered his face with his hands and started crying very much loudly while his body was jerking .. Daya couldn't resist now .. He ran towards him and knelt after him, embracing him a hug .. Abhijeet's body was jerking .. He didn't hug Daya back but Daya started consoling him ..

Daya, as well in tears : Abhi .. sh..shant ho jao bhai .. Mai hun na tumhare saath .. Sab kuch theek ho jaega .. (And he broke apart .. However Abhijeet was not listening .. Daya held his hands and forcefully removed them from his face ..) Abhi aise mat roo yaar please ..

Abhijeet in angry tone, rubbing his unstoppable tears : Tum jaante the na sab fir .. fir kyun nahi bataya mujhe .. (Daya looked down while Abhijeet shifted his gaze) Yeh sab kya ho raha hai .. Mujhe sachmein kuch bhi samajh nahi aa raha .. Aise achanak kaise?..haan?..

Daya, rubbing his back said in a very soft tone composing himself at first : Abhi .. Shaant ho jao .. (Abhijeet was going to react but Daya interrupted) Maine kaha na shant ho jao .. Maa ko ek na ek din jana hi tha na .. Toh fir kyun itna roo rahe ho?.. (Abhijeet jerked his head angrily) Mai tumhare jitna strong nahi hun .. Mujhe iss baat ka ehsas tha ki aisa kuch hoga .. (In a very low tone) Bahot pehle se hi .. (Abhijeet looked at him in shock but didn't asked anything as thought it was not good for Daya in such situation..) Issliye toh khudko iss waqt sambhal paa raha hun.. nahi toh kabki jaan ..

Abhijeet in angry, hurt tone : Daya! ..

Daya looked at him and a tear slipped down his cheek which he rubbed instantly, getting up and making his brother stand up too : Jaldi tayar ho jao .. Hume nikalna hai .. Mai Rahul aur Adi ko batake ata hun .. (As Abhijeet nodded he went from there..)

 **Mumbai / Bombay**

ACP sir was waiting for his sons in the veranda of his home .. Many people were there too including Salunkhe sir .. ACP sir was just starring at the lifeless body of his wife ... Salunkhe sir was beside him, holding him from the shoulder tightly .. Not giving a chance at all to the strong pillar of his get loose in so many people ..

At last, after much wait, duo entered through the gate of the house .. All of them stood up including ACP sir .. He noticed that his sons were walking but their all attention was that woman sleeping there in a never ending sleep .. Abhijeet had made himself composed till now to a much extent but Daya was not like that .. He was cracking inside with the each passing second ..

They kept their bags aside and knelt before their mother's legs, making it clear that this is the last time .. Abhijeet's hands were shivering to touch that cold body but he hugged his mother for the last time and took her blessings by touching her legs with his head .. However, this time Daya was resisting to be strong enough .. He was not at all moving, his eyes were also still .. ACP sir patted Abhijeet's back and signalled him towards Daya ..

Abhijeet nodded at ACP sir and then bent down and shook Daya : Daya?.. (Daya looked at him) Der ho rahi hai na?.. (Daya looked at him with pleading eyes which later couldn't resist but today he had to..) Tu chahta hai ki maa na khush hue?.. (Daya shook his head in no while sobbing without noise) Toh fir please .. Sambhal apne aapko .. Please ..

Daya nodded his head in yes and composed himself .. Abhijeet took back his place and Daya too taking her blessings stood up for other rituals to be done .. After all the rituals, they started towards the graveyard .. It was a very hard moment for both the boys and on the top of it, they had to give fire to the lifeless body of their own mother .. Duo first denied to do it but had to after a scolding from ACP sir ..

When all was done, duo with oldie duo returned home while other people present there moved to their respective places .. After getting fresh all came down in the hall .. Three of them knew what would come up next now .. Of course the lad had many questions in his mind to be asked .. It's seriously not that easy to just make a call and tell anyone that your one of the most important relation is dead .. However ACP sir and Daya were from inside not ready for this all .. They were still recovering from today's incident, when after sometime Abhijeet entered ..

He eyes at all faces, finding them in deep thoughts .. He sat down on the couch sighing heavily and framed the very first question in his mind : Kaise hua yeh sab?.. Aur .. (with hurt) aapne mujhe batana kyun nahi chaha?..

ACP sir and Daya shared a look and ACP sir started : Dekho Abhijeet .. Bahot der ho gai hai .. Soo jao ab tum .. Hum iss baremein baadmein baat karenge .. (Abhijeet was surprised with this answer.. How can he say this?, was the thing he was feeling bad about .. )

Abhijeet stood up : Aap yeh kaise bol sakte hai dad?.. Agar mai aapka phone na uthata toh shayad apni maa ko aakhri baar bhi nahi dekh pata .. Aur aap jaante bhi hai ki aaj kya hua?.. (Daya shifted his gaze on him instantly in shock .. He signalled him to keep quite and shook his head in no making Abhijeet more irritated) Aap log kyun aisa karte hai .. (He moved with fast steps leaving both Daya and ACP sir in the same state of mind ..)

Salunkhe sir also stood up : Mai zara aya .. (He went behind Abhijeet out of the house and saw him sitting on the bench .. He sighed deeply and sat beside that confused soul ..)

Abhijeet, noticing Salunkhe sir: Chacha aap hi bataiye na, kya ho raha hai yeh sab?.. Mujhe sach janna hai ..

Salunkhe sir patted his back : Beta, abhi toh mai tumhe kuch bhi nahi bata sakta ..

Abhijeet in anger : Sab bas yahi kaho .. Abhi mai kuch nahi bata sakta .. Kya aap sab log bhul rahe hai ki mai bhi issi parivaar ka hissa hun?..

Salunkhe sir smiled a bit on his anger : Bache yeh baat nahi hai .. Lekin mai yaha sirf tumhe yeh batane aya tha ki filhaal unn dono se kuch na pucho ..

Abhijeet nodded : Mujhe malum hai chacha ki abhi unn dono ki bhi mental condition theek nahi hai par .. Aap sochiye na .. (with fear in his tone and shivering in hands spoke) Agar mai aaj bhi yahan nahi aata toh?.. Mai aakhri baar bhi unse nahi mil pata toh?.. Unhone toh mujhse kitne mahino tak baat tak nahi ki .. Mai phone karta toh kaat deti .. Mujhe dar lagta tha ki kai vo mujhse naraz toh nahi par fir dad ne kaha ki vo Banglore mein hai kisi kaam se aur unka phone Daya ke pass .. Dad ne mujhe unka naya number kabhie nahi diya mere mangne par bhi aur Daya ka kehne par maine uss phone pe wapas kabhie phone bhi nahi kiya .. Aagar aaj nahi ata toh pata nahi .. Pata nahi wapas unhe kab dekhta ..

Salunkhe sir rubbed his back saying : Abhijeet, tumhe malum hai na ki Daya ko depression hai?

Abhijeet in utter shock just whispered : Sir?..

Salunkhe sir smiled: Doctor hu bhai mai aakhir .. Inn chizonki khabar rehti hai mujhe ..

Abhijeet made a face : Zarur aapke uss doctor dost ne aapko yeh bataya hoga ..

Salunkhe made an irritated face : Jo bhi hai .. (added in a serious tone) Tumhe ab uska khayal rakhna hai .. Bhabhi ke jaane ke baad shayad uska stress aur badh jae .. Uss waqt koi nahi tha lekin ab tum ho .. Jaldi hi mai yeh sab Pradyuman ko bata dunga .. Aur toh aur tumhe ab uska bhi khayal rakhna hai .. (Abhijeet nodded in a small, sad smile while Salunkhe sir added) Aur khudka bhi ..

Abhijeet looked at him who was looking at him in concern and without saying a word Abhijeet hugged his dear 'Chacha' , closing his eyes, trying to sooth himself and fill inside a new energy to be strong once again for everyone including himself ..

* * *

 **A/N Guys aap logonko acha toh laga na yeh? .. I've said first only that I am a little poor at writing emotional dialogues and making such kind of circumstance ..**

 **A mere request, please tell me if you think I didn't wrote the emotional scenes well and tell me about how to improve it ..**

 **Secondly, I've many OS in my mind and want to write them here .. I need your opinion about do you want me to post them on a weekly basis or after two weeks?.. Please answer me :)**

 **DO R and R friends :D**

 **Take care, Janhvi...**


	9. 10th chapter

**Hello guys .. Bahot wait kiya na .. Sorry :)**

 **Have a happy reading now 'cause I am back .. Hope you all will like it ..**

* * *

Abhijeet came out of his room in the morning, making his way towards the breakfast table .. No one was there however and the table was though set with food .. He looked at the servant in confusion .. Servant was going to say something but got shut finding ACP sir coming down.. ACP sir was going to move out straight when ..

Abhijeet from behind : Aap kuch khaenge nahi?..

ACP sir in straight tone: Nahi .. Mujhe bhook nahi hai, tum aur Daya kha lena .. (And he moved out instantly not giving Abhijeet any chance to speak .. Abhijeet gave a disappointed look to the breakfast kept on the table ..)

Abhijeet, to the servant : Daya bhi nahi aaya na?..

Servant looking down: Jee vo toh kal raat se ek baar bhi niche nahi aae ..

Abhijeet nodded understandably : Jee mai dekhta hun .. (Saying so he started moving upwards .. He knocked at the door and pushed it .. As the door opened, he found Daya sitting on the window's broad bar looking outside .. Abhijeet jerked his head as found later unaware of that knock ..)

Abhijeet called him : Daya .. Dayaa .. (He got no response from later .. Unknowingly he felt great anger raising inside himself .. He rushed out closing the door making a really big bang .. It brought Daya out of his thoughts as the connected wall vibrated as well .. He looked at the door and gave a sad sigh..)

Here Abhijeet was just outside the room .. He didn't knew why his anger bar raised .. Maybe because he knew that whatever they were hiding was related to yesterday's incidence or maybe because he is helpless .. He cannot ask about what's the matter to both of them after knowing their condition so very well .. Maybe he himself is not ready for all this or maybe his false gesture of being strong is making him more weak ..

Abhijeet in mind calming himself down : No no .. No I can't do this .. Mujhe strong hona padega .. Unhe meri zarurat hai .. (with a sigh) Shayad .. (but he shook his head as that 'shayad' will never help him to get in again .. He is somewhere loosing trust which has to be stopped .. He jerked his head and entered inside again )

Daya was in the same position as before but was looking down now and not out .. He narrowed his eyes on him and moved forward .. Was going to call him again but thought it a bad idea and kept hand on later's shoulder bringing him back with a slight pull ..

Abhijeet silently: Nashta karne chalo .. (And he turned with that ..)

Daya in low tone : Mujhe nahi aana ..

Abhijeet without turning back: Maine pucha nahi tumse, maine bataya tumhe..

Daya irritated : Maine kaha na mujhe nahi aana .. Akela chod do mujhe .. (Abhijeet looked at him and Daya gave a pleading look) .. Please!.. Mujhe nahi aana bahar ..

Abhijeet meaningfully : Bahar toh tumhe aana hi padega .. (Daya looked away and Abhijeet continued changing the topic..) Agar tum niche nahi aa rahe toh mai tumhari plate leke upar aa jata hun ..

Daya : Lekin Abhi ..

Abhijeet in strict tone : Maine kahan na .. Raat ko theek se shayad soye bhi nahi ho tum .. Aankhein dekho apni .. Zyada bade nahi ho tum, chote hi ho abhi bhi aur khud ka khayal rakhna nahi jaante issliye filhal hume hi rakhne do .. (Saying so he went from there and Daya got down but just threw himself on the bed feeling pain in his back ..)

 **In Bureau**

Salunkhe sir entered into the Bureau looking for his buddy but heard him scolding someone .. When he moved forward to see who it was, he discovered the person to be Freddy .. He shook his head in disappointment but got alert hearing the topic of scold ..

ACP sir : Sab ke sab hum agar chutti le toh bureau kon sambhalega iski sochi tumne Freddy?.. Aur Vivek tum (loudly) Puch bhi kaise sakte ho tum log picnic par jaane ke baaremein? .. Humara kaam jaante hue bhi sabko chuttiyan chahiye?.. (All stood there with down head and now understanding the situation Dr. Salunkhe interfered ..)

Salunkhe sir : Lekin Boss agar inhe picnic par chalna hi hai toh chalte hai na .. Harz hi kya hai issmein ..

ACP sir angrily : Dekh Salunkhe tu .. (But he stopped looking at all ..) Chodo .. Tum logonse toh baat hi karna bekar hai .. (And he went inside his cabin..)

Salunkhe sir to the officers : Are mun kyun bigad rahe ho?.. (all looked at him) Mai manata hun use ... (A hope lit up in their eyes and Salunkhe sir moved towards the cabin .. He knocked at the door and entered inside ..)

Salunkhe sir in irritation : Kya yaar?.. Hum sab bhi toh insaan hi hai na?..

ACP sir in anger : Toh kya kaam waam chodkar sab picnic par chale jae?.. Fir bureau kaun sambhalega?..

Salunkhe sir : Lekin abhi toh koi case nahi aai hai bureau mein .. Jaise hi aajaegi hum aajaenge na .. Tumhe bhi abhi isski zarurat hai ..

ACP looked at him in anger : Mujhe iski koi zarurat nahi hai samjhe ..

Salunkhe sir: Toh khud ke liye innka plan barbad karoge .. (in soft tone) Dekho Pradyuman isse kaam nahi banega .. (stubbornly) Mai kuch nahi jaanta .. Hum chal rahe hai ..

ACP sir irritated : Lekin Salunkhe situation ko samajh ..

Salunkhe sir : Koi situation nahi hai yahanpe .. Sab kuch alright hai .. Bat rahi Daya aur Abhijeet ki toh vo dono ek dusre ke liye kaafi hai .. Bureau ka kaho toh koi bhi case report hone par hum palak jhapakte hi vapas aajaenge .. (Waited for some reply but when got none asked ) Toh hum jaa rahe hai na?..

ACP frustrated : Haan haan jaa rahe hai ..

Salunkhe sir happily : Good .. (and showed a thumbs up sign to the ones waiting outside in curiosity, then turned back to his buddy ..) Theek hai toh fir ab mai chalta hun ... Tumhe hi dekhne aaya tha .. Bye ..

ACP sir : Jaate waqt unn logon se puch lena tayariyon ke baremein ..

Salunkhe sir in smile : Haan .. (and he moved out of the cabin while ACP sir engrossed himself in files ..)

Here Abhijeet came up with Daya's breakfast .. Seeing him entering Daya sat straight and took the plate .. He made a face looking at it and Abhijeet saw that clearly but ignored for it was what Daya likes to eat but just making faces 'cause don't want to eat anything ..

Abhijeet : Chalo shuru karo ..

Daya nodded : Tum nahi khaoge?..

Abhijeet looked away saying : Baadmein ..

Daya in question : Kyun?.. Mere saath hi khao na ..

Abhijeet in low tone : Dad ne kuch nahi khaya yaar .. (Daya looked at him and kept the spoon in his hand back .. Abhijeet saw that so said) Isska matlab yeh nahi ki tum kuch na khao ..

Daya in hesitant tone : Tum bhi toh kuch nahi khaa rahe ho fir ..

Abhijeet in soft smile : Unhe phone karke baadmein kha lunga .. Tere liye hi ruka hun .. (Daya nodded and started taking small bites when Abhijeet's phone rang .. He picked it up and attached it to his ears ..) Bolo Adi, application de diya?.. Thanks yaar .. (He took a pause in between and then eyed at Daya and then said) Haan vo theek hai abhi .. haan mai bhi .. Haan dhyan rakhunga .. Bye! ..

And he cut the call.. Then turned towards Daya : Apna phone do ..

Daya in confusion: Kya?.. Kyun?..

Abhijeet : Bas do minute .. (Daya nodded and gave him his phone .. Abhijeet unlocked it and after reading something took a sigh..) Itne missed calls aae hai tumhe Rahul ke .. Uthaya kyun nahi uska phone?..

Daya hiding his eyes while taking another bite : Vo bas .. dil nahi kiya ..

Abhijeet : Mumbai aane nikla tha vo .. Adi ne rok liya .. Naraz hai ab kaafi tumse vo ..

Daya looked at Abhijeet in shock : Kya?..

Abhijeet stood up and took the empty plate in Daya's hand : Haan .. Ek baar utha lete toh kya ho jata .. Usse bahot tension ho rahi thi .. Last time dekha bhi nahi tumhe .. Niche gae the batane tab bhi Adi akela hi tha ..

Daya nodded but then asked in confusion : Magar Adi ne abhi phone kyun kiya tha?..

Abhijeet while moving out : Do hafton ki chutti li hai maine college se hum dono ke liye .. Adi ko application dene ka kaha tha .. Ussi silsile mein usne call ki thi .. (And with that he completely left the room and Daya picked up his cell to call his friend but threw it again on the bed feeling his head swinging .. He unintentionally laid again on bed but this time moved in a silent sleep ..)

After washing the dish and spoon, Abhijeet called his father but the phone got cut on the very first ring .. Abhijeet looked at the phone in anger as knew his dad did that purposely so called Salunkhe sir ..

The call got picked up in two - three rings and a very familiar voice rose : Haan Abhijeet, bolo ..

Abhijeet in smile: Hello chacha .. Suniye na .. (in concern) Dad subah breakfast kiye bina hi chale gae hai aur raat ko bhi khana nahi khaya tha (in sad tone) Mera phone bhi nahi utha rahe .. (in hope) aap dekh lenge kya zara please?..

Salunkhe sir in smile: Kya Abhijeet tum bhi .. Itni chotisi baat ke liye please.. Mera bhi dost hai vo .. Abhi jaa kar uski class leta hun ..

Abhijeet nodded in smile : Jee..

Salunkhe sir in serious tone : Vaise mujhe tumse aur ek baat kehni thi ..

Abhijeet alert : Kya?..

Salunkhe sir in same voice : Kal subah mai, Pradyuman aur puri CID team Goa jaa rahe hai .. Sab bachon ne plan kiya tha toh maine socha uske liye yeh acha rahega ..

Abhijeet in silent tone : unhone maan li?..

Salunkhe sir proudly : Mai manau aur vo na mane aisa kabhi ho sakta hai bhala?.. (And both of them laughed out loudly, making the environment light..)

Abhijeet in smile : Chaliye fir mai ab rakhta hun .. Daya bhi soo gaya hoga ab .. Raat bhar soya nahi tha toh maine naashte mein ek sleeping pill dal di thi ..

Salunkhe sir also in smile : Acha kiya .. Ab mai rakhta hun.. Use bhi toh dekhne jana hai .. Bye!..

Abhijeet : Bye! .. (And he disconnected the call .. He himself was not feeling anything to eat right now though has not ate anything since last night .. He jerked his head with a small smile and taking the keys of Daya's bike moved out for a long ride as it has been 2 -3 years that he has not come to Mumbai ..)

* * *

 **A/N Bore toh nahi kiya na? .. Ahan! Fir bhi batana kaisa laga ;D**

 **Chalo now I'm going .. Not wasting more time of yours :P.. Sorry lekin aaj bahot pagalpan ho raha hai**


	10. Chapter 11

"Daya, yeh Abhijeet hai kahan lekin?.. Kitni der ho gai hai .. Abhi tak ghar nahi aaya vo..", angrily said by ACP sir who was going to leave house with the team waiting outside, for their picnic plan..

He was waiting for Abhijeet's return who was missing from the house. He didn't see him once at all after leaving for bureau and all were tensed now for he was out since morning, as per their servant.

Daya in worried tone Dad mujhe nahi pata, mai toh soo gaya tha nashta karne ke baad. Yahi kahi gaya hoga paas mein, pata nahi abhi tak lauta kyun nahi.

Salunkhe sir after detaching his phone from his ear: Phone bhi switched off hai Pradyuman. Pata nahi kahan gaya hua hai yeh.

ACP sir worriedly: Sab log bahar wait kar rahe hai Salunkhe. (thinking for a moment) Ek kaam kar. Tu unn logonke saath nikalle. Mai nahi aa raha.

Salunkhe sir looked at him in shock however Daya took less interest. He was worring for Abhijeet who had not yet returned. He was constnatly trying his phone but it was again and again coming switched off.

Whereas Salunkhe sir tried : Boss hum uske aane tak rukte hai na. Koi problem nahi hai. Lekin jaenge hum ek sath hi, varna mujhe bhi nahi jaana.

ACP sir irritated: Salunkhe tu zid mat kar nahito. (Salunkhe sir was going to say something but got shut when..

Daya interrupting loudly in frustration: Aap dono zara chup rahiye. Please! (maintaining his tone) Pehle use ghar toh aane dijiye. (When some voices from the door interrupted their attention.. Trio took a sigh of relief, as Abhijeet was coming inside..Daya was going to move forward but stopped at his place when his dad held his hand. Daya looked at him in utter confusion but said nothing.. Maybe it was good for now, he thought.)

His attention was then taken by ACP sir who framed the very first question before anyone could : Kahan the itni der tak tum?.. Subah se gayab ho.. Kuch batana hume zaruri nahi samjha?..

A sarcastic smile appeared over Abhijeet's lips making people inside confused.. Even Daya was looking at him in utter confusion..

Salunkhe sir understanding the situation, asked him again before the temper of his friend could rise: Bolo Abhijeet, Tumhare dad kuch puch rahe hai tumse.

Abhijeet looked down in somewhat anger so ACP sir spoke angrily : Hum tumse baat kar rahe hai Abhijeet, deewaron se nahi. (Daya was going to interrupt but Salunkhe sir catched his wrist avoiding him to say anything.. He looked at him in confusion..)

Salunkhe sir whispered: Boss gusse mein lag raha hai.. Chup raho thodi der .. (Daya nodded in assurance, understanding the situation..)

Abhijeet in silent tone : Dad aapko der ho rahi hogi, aap nikaliye..

ACP sir in chewing tone: Mai vo khud dekh lunga, tumhe mujhe yeh samjhane ki zarurat nahi hai.. Tum bas yeh batao ki tum kaha pe the?\

Abhijeet in sudden anger : Mai bacha nahi hun dad, please don't treat me like a kid.. Mai khudka khayal khud rak sakta hun.. Aapko meri chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai..

ACP sir loudly: You are crossing your limits Abhijeet.. Had mein raho tum samjhe?

Abhijeet angrily: Dad aap..

Salunkhe sir interrupting: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet looked at him and his eyes were looking red. After giving a look to ACP sir, he sighed heavily making himself calm : Dad, mujhe lagta hai you should leave.. (sternly) Bye! (And he made his way upstairs hurriedly. )

ACP sir looked at his way going and said in irritation: Isse ho kya gaya hai?.. Itni zid?..

Salunkhe sir : Chodo Pradyuman. Use bhi toh inn saari chizon ka frustration hai.. Daya sambhal lega.. Hum chalte hai chalo, sab rah dekh rahe hai.

ACP sir disagreeing : Lekin Salunkhe..

Daya now interrupted finally understanding the situation : Dad aap nikal jaiye, mai dekh lunga use.. He'll be alright ..

ACP sir still doubting : Par Daya..

Daya again interrupted in a soft tone : Maine kaha na dad.. Please aap nikalliye, mai dekh lunga use..

ACP sir in soft tone : Sure?..

Daya gave an assuring smile to him and nodded. Salunkhe sir then continued : Boss chalo bhi ab . Daya hai na yahan..

ACP sir nodded: Haan chalo .. (To Daya, while patting his back) Khayal rakhna .. (Daya nodded in smile and then after giving a look at Abhijeet's room, ACP sir left with Salunkhe sir..)

Daya closed the door after bidding them bye.. He sighed after that as had to face an unknown problem now.. Or Maybe it's known to him .. Ah!, whatever.. He has to face it ..

A crashing sound disturbed his thoughts, taking his all attention towards the room upstairs ..

Daya whispered : Abhijeet? .. (He looked up and ran upstairs instantly .. He was going to bang on the door with his hands but to his good luck, the door was already open .. He entered inside with fast steps but got stopped instantly getting extremely shocked ..)

The mirrors in the room were all falling on the ground, broken into pieces .. He looked at the dressing table and his eyes went wide open .. The dressing table was covered with blood on it and Abhijeet was sitting on his knees with his both hands bleeding ..

Daya shockingly whispered : Abhi?.. (He moved towards his with fast steps from corner as glass pieces were scattered all over ..)

Daya too sat on his knees and placed hand over Abhijeet's shoulder, pulling him back spoke angrily : Abhijeet yeh kya hai sab?.. (But he got no answer.. Abhijeet was just looking down with red, angry eyes .. At the same time, Daya's eyes felt on his hands .. The glass pieces were pierced in them .. )

Daya looking at his hands in surprise : Abhi yeh?.. (he held his hands very lightly but still that touch made him flinch with a painful voice .. Daya left them instantly ) Tumhare dono hathhon mein toh kanch ghusi hui hai .. (teary but angry) Tum pagal ho kya?.. Yeh sab kya kar rakha hai?.. (Abhijeet kept quite but looked away .. Daya jerked his head and stood up) Jaldi andar chalo, haath dhone padenge pehle ..

Abhijeet in low tone : Tum please jao yahanse .. Mujhe kisiki koi zarurat nahi hai .. (An angry sigh was given out by Daya.. He doubted if he had a big brother or a smaller one, so stubborn that had no control and no fear ..)

Daya held his elbow : Abhijeet zid mat karo .. Ghaw gehre hai .. Aur mujhe malum hai ki vo dard kar rahe hai ..

Abhijeet mocking smile : Thank God ki tumhe malum hai ki yeh ghaw gehre hai aur dard de hai .. Varna mujhe toh laga tha ki tumhe bas .. (but stopped in middle) Bas .. (Daya starred at him but Abhijeet moved his head down and tightened his fists.. That only resulted in more pain for him.. To avoid any reaction over that he closed his eyes tightly ..)

Daya sighed silently and left him : Tum hath dho do apne, mai first aid box leke aata hun.. Please dhi dena ..

Abhijeet in a harsh way : Koi zarurat nahi hai tumhe mere liye kuch karne ki okay?.

Daya got surprised on his such tone as it was a sudden change in his behaviour. He was so calm till today's morning and now he is so much in anger, that Daya could easily say, for sure he is not in his senses or knows the things going around .. However, he didn't dragged the matter because now to stop the flowing blood was most important ..

Daya left the room hurriedly and moved towards his own room to bring the first aid box he had .. The whole scene was again and again running in his mind .. Yes he was confused and in question but if Abhijeet will not answer him, he is right as well ..

He ran back towards Abhijeet's room .. Abhijeet was not there but the voice of water running from tap was not coming.. He came inside and saw his brother struggling to open the tap as the door was open .. Daya shook his head in disappointment, whispering : Madat ke liye nahi bula sakta .. Pata nahi yeh itna ziddi kyun hain .. (He moved inside and opened the tap.. Abhijeet knew who was there so didn't turned behind but moved his shivering hands under the cold water ..

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly but the pierced glass pieces were making it worse for him .. Daya knew all that so kept hand on his shoulder but in return Abhijeet just jerked his hand ..

When it was a bit cleared, he removed his hand and Daya closed the tap saying : Kanch ke tukde ghuss gae hai, unhe nikalna padega, chalo ..

Abhijeet said nothing but just walked out .. Daya signalled him to sit on the bed and he himself moved there cautiously .. Sitting besides Abhijeet, he opened the first aid box when a comment came as : Tumhe yeh karne ki zarurat nahi hai .. Mai khud kar lunga ..

Daya just uttered a small 'hmm' rather than answering him but still carried on with his work. Irritated Abhijeet again spoke : Kya hmm .. See I am alright .. You can leave ...

Daya while trying to remove those by tweaking them : Okay! ..

Abhijeet in anger was going to jerk his own hand but couldn't as Daya had held it very tightly .. On that, when he looked at Daya, a victory smile made him go more red .. However he didn't get a chance to express as Daya pulled out one of those glass piece causing extreme pain, making Abhijeet speak in a painful low tone as : Daya aaramse please ..

Daya starred at him and nodded after a while and started a convo to divert his mind : Kahan gae the tum vaise jo itni der se laute ho?

Abhijeet sternly : Tumhe kyun batau?..

Daya surprised : Are?.. Kyun batau matlab, bhai hun mai tumhara ..

Abhijeet in hurt smile : Tumne toh mujhe nahi bataya kuch, mai bhi toh tumhara bhai hun na?.. (Daya heard that very much rightly but didn't reacted as his all concentration was to divert Abhijeet's focus upon those outer scars ..) Kuch kaha maine tumse, jawab toh do ..

Daya with a heavy sigh : Kahan gae the tum?.. (Abhijeet looked away in irritation while Daya added by just assuming) Samshan ghat?.. (Abhijeet looked at him in shock.. Daya guessed him right .. Yes, when he was roaming around he saw the same graveyard where they had went .. Unknowingly he went inside, like he himself was unknown but someone was pulling him .. And hours were spent by him there .. However the only thing he was doing there by standing alongside, was thinking of past days, or months, or even years ..)

He was just starring at Daya with surprised eyes.. Till then, as Daya got a good opportunity, he did the dressing..When that got finished, he kept all the things back in the box saying: Ho gaya!

Abhijeet got back to his senses with that.. He spoke in a low tone : Tumhe kaise pata chala?

Daya smiled sadly : Maine bas aise hi keh diya.. Mujhe kya pata tha ki vo sach hai ..

Abhijeet kept a constant stare on him, asking meaningfully : Toh sach kya hai?.. (He knew this query was going to come, still he had no answer making it grow ..)

Daya tried to smile fakely answering as : Vo toh tumhe pata hoga na ..

Abhijeet got extremely angry on that.. It was not a good statement at this time at all-as per him .. He was sure that later too knew this, so why behaving like this .. Of course he can't take it now .. Being more than enough now, Abhijeet replied harshly : Daya mai sach janna chahta hun.. Don't mock me .. Mere dimag already kharab ho chuka hai .. (with displeasure) Please ab khol do yeh raaz .. Mujhse nahi raha jaata ab .. Bata do mujhe .. (in frustration) Varna mujhe nahi pata ki mai kya kar baithunga ..

Daya was starring him silently .. It could be seen from his face how frustrated he was, though he had shut his eyes tightly enough .. Daya had to surrender now.. He knew if he would not then something bad will surely come before him and that would be obvious for he also knew how stubborn and angry his brother was and is .. Abhijeet opened his eyes again .. They were more red then before and Daya could clearly see tears in them .. However, Abhijeet was resisting them to fall ..

Abhijeet in a cracking tone spoke again after a long silence prevailed in the room : Tum mujhe bata .. bata rahe ho yaa nahi?..

Daya gulped down his thoughts and made a decision in mind, spoke about it in front of his brother as : Bata raha hun .. Sab bata raha hun ..

Abhijeet sternly : Tumhe meri kasam hai ki sirf sach bataoge ..

Daya looked at him in surprise first but then nodded in assurance - had to ..

* * *

 **A/N Do tell about that in your feedback/review .. Even Negative reviews will be alright .. I will only learn from them :)**

 **No promising today .. Have a happy day ..**

 **Do R and R guys,**

 **Take care, Janhvi ..**


	11. Chapter 12

**Am I super late? So sorry friends but classes, open day and then making up and preparation for independence day. Really didn't got time.**

 **Hey guys really a big thanks but for supporting me. I got 92% in my School Test (Unit Test) : )**

 **Thanks a lot. Now have a happy reading. I didn't wrote much 'cause wanted to show many things in next chappy. Hope you all will like it.**

* * *

Daya took a small change in his position, tried to be more comfortable. He firmly held the hands of his half soul who was waiting for him to start but also giving time to him. Daya nodded to himself and called upon his old, harsh and dark memories;

 ** _Flashback_**

 _When Daya jumped on the bed to sleep, a phone call disturbed him. He frowned a bit but attended the call answering in a sleepy voice as : Hello? Kaun hai?_

 _His sleepy tone suddenly turned into an alert one hearing, "Daya beta, aapke dad ghar par hai kya?". It was Salunkhe sir on the other side. His voice seemed a bit tensed and worried. Daya answered in utter confusion as : Jee uncle hai vo magar kyun? Kya hua? (in soft tone) Aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hai._

 _Not to make that angel worried Dr. Salunkhe tries to give out a fake laugh saying : Nahi beta aisa kuch nahi hai. Vo toh bas Pradyuman ka phone nahi lag raha na zaruri baat karni thi mujhe usse. Kya aap please apne papa ko phone de sakte hai?_

 _Daya in a happy, cheerful tone replied : Of course uncle, mai abhi deta hun. Ek minute hold kijiye. (He got down from his bed and hurried towards his dad's room. He knocked it twice, then opened it. His dad was sleeping on his respective bed looking a bit tired. A small smile came on Daya's lips. He knew that his father's work is really not easy, it makes him tired sometimes but now he had to wake him up.)_

 _He moved forward with steady steps and shook his father calling him, "Dad uthiye, aapke liye Salunkhe uncle ka phone hai."_

 _It didn't take much time for the sleeping figure to get up. He sat straight on his bed and looked at Daya asking by eyes, what's the matter. Daya just forwarded him the phone and he took it with a bit confusion answering : Hello?_

 _Daya really didn't knew what latter answered. He could just see the calm face in front on him getting tensed, worried and anxious by time. Seeing him worried Daya got more attentive. Finally answering "theek hai mai ata hun, tu fiqar na kar", the call was cut. ACP sir got up from his bed as soon as the call was cut. He took his formal clothes and moved towards the bathroom to change his attire._

 _While he was doing all this, he forgot to close the cupboard and a bag from the upper case fell down. ACP sir didn't noticed it as he was already in but someone else did for sure._

 _Daya noticed it and opened it. A file was there inside it. He rolled upon his eyes over the bathroom door and opened the files. His eyes went wide and shock covered his face. Tears made their way on his face but he cleared them harshly listening to door opening sound._

 _He went towards the drawer to take the needed things like cell phone, wallet, etc. When he opened the drawer a bag fell from the upper case. ACP sir, because of his hurry was unaware of it._

 _Even after taking all he was searching for something but couldn't get it. He was going to open the cupboard when heard : Kya hua hai dad? What's the matter?_

 _ACP sir turned back to him and giving him a firm look covered up : Kuch nahi hua hai. Bas ek case aai hai issliye.. (However his sentence was interrupted by Daya's angry words)_

 _"Mujhe nahi lagta ki yeh koi case hai dad. It's something serious and I know what it is."_

 _ACP sir looked at him in shock first but then wrapped up his emotions, again making them firm : Daya, I'm in try to find something. Please apne room mein jao aur soo jao. You know nothing. Tumhe kuch bhi nahi malum hai._

 _Some tears escaped from Daya's eyes. He placed a file on the table. ACP sir noticed that he was holding it behind in both of his hands. Then a fear passed through him learning that it was the same file. The same one which he was searching and the same one which contained so many things in it._

 _His eyes were fixed on the file but then Daya's voice took his attention. A soggy yet angry voice : Shayad aap yahi dhundh rahe hai. (stressing the words and making them more meaningful) Hai na Dad?_

 _Some words escaped from ACP sir's mouth as : Daya tum yeh.. kaise?_

 _But instead, he heard a broken tone of his hurt son : Aap.. aap itna bada sach.. Kaise.. kaise chupa sakte hai dad.. (He was angry, he was hurt, but more than that he was afraid. He was very afraid to loose a person, very close to his heart. His sinuses increased but still the figure in front of him was num. Not a single word escaped from later's mouth. Somewhere it increased Daya's anger. He blabbered again, " Dad, mujhe lagta hai ki mai aapse baat kar raha hun")_

 _ACP sir looked at him. He took that file from the table and started moving out whispering : Chalo mere saath._

 _Daya starred at him going out of room, then he too followed him. His heart was already engulfed in a great fear. He was trying to be normal or was just pretending to be. What he was feeling at that time was the only thing he knew._

 _ACP sir removed his car from the parking place and signalled Daya to sit inside. Daya did as per said and ACP sir accelerated the car towards the hospital._

 ** _Present time_**

Words choked inside his throat now. He needed a long breathe to be taken. Unintentionally his eyes fell on the silent figure sitting in front of him. As Abhijeet noticed Daya's stare over him, he caught the courage to ask him about the file. Hesitant at first he asked Daya in a shaky tone afterwards : Kya, tha.. (Daya made himself more attentive but the incomplete sentence really didn't made any sense. Abhijeet knew this so tried to complete it with) Uss file mein?

Daya knew this query would rise. He just turned his gaze away. Abhijeet was in try to study his reaction and now he knew it was something bad. He placed his own hand on Daya's softly calling out his name as " Daya". Daya looked at Abhijeet in pain. Abhijeet, with that injured hand, just pressed it a lightly encouraging Daya a bit : Mom ko .. (gulping down his emotions he finally spoke) Mom ko cancer tha Abhi. ( He felt like a big burden got off his shoulders but his heartbeats started increasing when felt the soft grip over his hand also getting off. He looked at Abhijeet with shock in his eyes. Abhijeet was looking blank for the time being.)

"Abhi?", a small whisper came out from Daya's mouth raising Abhijeet's head. His eyes were teary and flashing lots of emotions in them.

Daya just gave time to him to relax. After taking up and grasping everything as well after giving sometime for himself, Abhijeet whispered a very low "Sorry" to Daya. Daya looked at him in confusion but Abhijeet just neglected it. Daya too didn't take it far : Ek mahina pehle hi diagnose hua tha but they didn't tell us. They didn't let us know anything.

"Kyun? Kiisliye yeh sab? Kyun nahi bataya unhone hume aur jab tumhe pata chala tab tumne kyun nahi bataya mujhe?", Abhijeet let it out helplessly. His queries were not wrong either. Maybe both knew this.

"Lend me sometime, can you?", Daya starred at his hands blankly. Abhijeet observed that he was getting into his dark shade again. A silent ride in a dark pit.

"5 minutes", Daya looked up and found Abhijeet standing up. He gave a questioning look to Abhijeet who just answered calmly. " Mujhe bhi waqt chahiye but (stressing the words) Just 5 minutes", and he moved out to go.

* * *

 **A/N So how was it? Better then previous chaps? Asking because I'm really sick at creating emotions.**

 **Please do R and R guys and wish me luck so that I can complete my other chaps as fast as possible ; )**

 **Bye guys, take care, Janhvi.**


	12. Chapter 13

"Daya, coffee?"

Daya looked up at the offering man and took the mug saying, "Iss baar tum late.." but his sentence left incomplete as a file came sliding towards him. He confusingly looked at Abhijeet only to find him sipping his coffee. He took that file in his hand and a shocked voice hit Abhijeet's ears as, "Tumhe yeh kahan se mili?"

Abhijeet trying not to meet his gaze : Dad ke cupboard se.

Daya nodded in confusion but spoke while eyeing him : Chabi?

While trying to cover up for his blunder, "Ah. Mere paas duplicate hai.". Daya looked at him with his mouth open slightly, "Kaise?".

"Will you stop interrogating?". Embarrassment was clear in his voice forming a smile over Daya's face. When Abhijeet looked up, he noticed Daya was still smiling, teasing him. He delivered irritatingly, "Ab tum bataoge bhi kuch iske baremein?"

Daya turning a bit serious, " Oh haan!"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The scared teen was just starring his dad for any explanation about what was going on. Though the man was looking much tensed. They were waiting outside the operation theatre. But now Daya was irked. He grabbed ACP sir's hand softly in try to look very calm : Kya ho raha hai yeh sab dad._

 _ACP sir looked at his son with guilty eyes. Daya understood it well but didn't said anything for this time he wanted his father to talk. He was not much awaited._

 _"Daya, promise me ki iss meinse kuch bhi tum apne bhai ko nahi bataoge. Abhijeet ko iss baremein kuch bhi pata nahi chalna chahiye."_

 _Daya gazed him with confusion : Kissliye Dad? (in a determined tone) Use bhi yeh janne ka haq hai._

 _ACP sir looked down : Haan Daya. Shayad use yeh janne ka haq hai magar uske baad pata nahi vo kaise react karega._

 _Daya didn't getting his meaning: Aap kehna kya chahte hai?_

 _ACP sir let out a sigh continuing: Daya, jab Abhijeet ke maa ka dehant hua tab vo chota hi tha. Shayad issliye uspar iss baat ka bahot asar pada. Emotionally bhi aur mentally bhi. Kaise toh karke hum sabne usse uss phase se bahar laya tha magar doctor ne uski reports dekar bataya tha ki vo abbhi kafi emotionally kafi weak hai aur aage chalke kuch bhi ho sakta hai.(He stopped for a moment and looked at Daya) Mai use leke koi chance nahi lena chahta. Agar use iss sab ke baremein pata chala toh .._

 _His sentence was interrupted by Daya's firm voice: Nahi dad. Ab aap yeh mujhpar chod dijiye. (with slightly moist eyes) Mai use iss sabke baremein kuch bhi pata nahi hone dunga._

 _At the same time doctor came out of the operation theatre and both hurried towards him_

 _ **Present**_

" Tumse inn chizon ko chipana mera farz ban gaya, (with a sad smile) Doctor ne hume bataya ki halat kissi bhi waqt bigad sakte the. Mom ko kisi bhi waqt hospital mein shift karana pad sakta tha. (He sighed looking up in his brother's eyes who was starring him too) Ab aisemein tumhara vahan rehna theek nahi hota. Maine socha ki agar tum mujhse nafrat karne lag jaoge toh apne aap hi maa se bhi nafrat karne lag jaoge. Issliye maine dusre din.. (he looked down feeling a crystal ball stuck in his throat but overcame soon concluding) Dusre din competition mein tumhe disqualify karwaya aur aise jataya jaise tum mere liye kuch nahi ho. (with a smile again) Bas fir, hum bhai dushman ban gae, tum vapas Mumbai nahi aae aur maine bhi kabhi tumse khud contact kiya na yahan kisi aur ko karne diya."

Abhijeet was still staring Daya silently without speaking anything. Daya was confused by his stare and somewhere a bit scared too. Abhijeet kept the empty coffee mug on the sidetable asking: Fir ab mujhpe iss baat ka koi asar kyun nahi hua?

Daya nodded understandably, answered after a moment : Tumhara gussa shayad aur (after a pause with a meaningful look) Tumhara akelapan.

Abhijeet drew back his gaze while Daya continued : Apne ghar se dur, kisi aur sheher mein, akela rehna asan nahi hota Abhi. Insaan apne aap hi aur mazbut ho jata hai. Independent bhi. (with a smirk in the end) Aur tumhari will power itni bhi kamzor nahi hai ki tumhare sentiments use hara de.

But it didn't worked. Rather than giving another taunt or another tease to make the moment light, Abhijeet got up from his place and moved out of the room. Daya watched him go all the way. He too kept the mug down and followed him silently.

His feet moved towards terrace for his disturbed mind now needed some amount of fresh air to blow up the emotions stuck in his inner conflict. He stood along the boundary walls, closing his eyelids snapping away with the silence.

Lowered his head when felt a soft yet strong grip over his shoulders and that very known whisper of his name. All that he had at that time came out with a short framing : Bahot der ho gai na.

Daya understanding his meaning: Nahi Abhi. Tumhe toh iss sabke baremein kuch bhi..

Abhijeet interrupting him : Daya paanch saal yaar. (Daya looked at him though was understanding where this was going) Kya mai nahi samajh sakta ki iss pure waqt mein tum teenone kya kya face kiya hoga.

Daya looked away hearing that while Abhijeet continued, "Paanch saal tak tum sabse dur rehta aa raha hun (with pain in his own tone) balki nafrat karta aa raha hun tujhse. (He looked at Daya who was looking unswerving. Spoke again looking down) Ab mujhe apne aapse nafrat hone lagi hai yaar.

"Abhijeet!"

Abhijeet with a flare : This can't get to normal, this really can't. Tum sabko sirf meri wajah se takleef hui hai, are you getting it.

Daya also in an angry gesture: No I am not getting it. I am not getting that why are you reacting in such a way when everything is just fine now? Yeh sach humne chupaya tha, jiss takleef ki tum baat kar rahe ho voh takleef tumhe bhi toh hui thi. Fir iss baat ko kheechna kya fayda hai?

Abhijeet in a meaningful tone: Toh tum yakin ke saath keh sakte ho na ki humara ateet humare bich vapas kabhi nahi aaega?

"Kya tum keh sakte ho?", Daya asked him back feeling his insecurity.

Abhijeet looked down in try to hide his eyes shocking Daya for a while. "Abhi?". Abhijeet looked up at him. Daya could notice his eyes shining more because of the tears formed in them.

"I am sorry. I mean it."

"Kisliye magar?", Daya asked seeing those cheeks becoming wet. Abhijeet didn't answered it and Daya didn't ask anything either. There was silence for a moment till the small whisper took Abhijeet's attention.

"Tum.. Tum theek ho na?", an hesitant question from Daya. Abhijeet didn't let it sustain now, " Tum mere saath ho na?". He seemed a bit scared from inside with his this tone and Daya got it weel about what was going in his brother's mind.

"Abhijeet zyada mat socho. Jo kuch bhi tumne mere saath kiya vo jayaz tha. Tumhe uske liye khudko blame karne ki zarurat nahi hai. (he looked towards his brother but he was still not looking convinced) Mai bhul chuka hun, tum bhi bhul jao na."

A pleading it looked like. Abhijeet bit his lips holding his tears back as said, "Mai jaanta hun bhai magar (looking deep in his eyes) magar waqt toh lagta hai na. I need sometime. But I hope I will be fine."

Daya smiled tearily listening to the broken, not assured voice of later. He hugged his brother tight enough to let him expel out his tears whispering softly in his ears, "Yeah, you will be fine."

* * *

 **A/N Review it guys. All negative and positive reviews accepted.**

 **I will update the next soon.**

 **Take care, Janhvi.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Duo's home**

Abhijeet was sitting on his bed quietly, typing something on the laptop but with light and slow movements. Maybe those cuts still hurt and God knows why he was still working over with them if they hurt! Daya had the same query in his heart when he entered in the room.

" Abhijeet hum abhi leave par hai, tum laptop par kya kar rahe ho?", Daya asked settling besides his pal, relaxing himself though frowning at the same time.

" Daya mujhe disturb mat karo.", Abhijeet didn't even bothered to look up from the screen annoying Daya more. 'What was so important in that little thing?', Daya thought. "Par tumhare haath.."

"It's okay Daya. Ungliyon par itne deep cut nahi hai. Mai typing kar sakta hun", Abhijeet interrupted Daya's protest full of concern.

" Itna kya important hai ki tum chipak gae ho uss dibbe se?". Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment clearly understanding how annoyed Daya was with him at this point of moment. " Daya do minute ke liye shant baithoge? Nahi toh ek kaam karo, tum so jao. Vaise bhi raat kafi ho chuki hai."

But it didn't worked. That only made Daya more angry as Abhijeet never did look up once at all in his talks. " Abhi, tumhara bhai tumse baat karna cha raha hai!" Daya whined hitting Abhijeet's back with his leg as Abhijeet was at the edge of the bed while he was in a sleeping position. Now Abhijeet also did feel his anger bar going up. He groaned a bit and then turned towards Daya shutting the little machine.

" Fine! Bolo kya hai, mujhe kaam hai ", Abhijeet spoke folding his arms against his chest.

" Hunh! Humesha iske naak par gussa chada rehta hai. Red bull kahika! " And then he smiled at his own words that how unintentionally 'Red bull' slipped from his mouth. His thoughts and his smile were though interrupted by his brother's rude tone, "Agar tumhe khudse hi baate karni thi toh mujhe kyun disturb kiya?"

Daya looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Abhi, lets hangout na", he said in a pleading, childish tone and Abhijeet was dumbfound. He checked the time on his wrist watch and then turned his hand signalling Daya to look at the time. Abhijeet's all expectations of what Daya said was a joke, fade in air when Daya gave him a look as 'So What?'

"NO WAYS!", Abhijeet stood up taking his laptop in his hand and going towards the couch. " Kyun?", Daya asked like a stubborn child.

"Kyunki raat ke do baje koi bhi samajdar aadmi ghumne nahi jaata. That's it!", Abhijeet yelled and Daya who was lying previously came on his knees on the bed. "Jate hai bas tumhe nahi pata. Mujhe pata hai. Salunkhe uncle bhi jaate hai kabhi kabhi apne friends ke saath aur issliye hum bhi jaa sakte hai."

Till Daya was making his point clear in the debate, Abhijeet had already started with his previous work. "Ahan! issliye maine 'samjdar admi' kaha.". This made Daya grumble under his teeth but now he was more eager to know what Abhijeet was doing. He moved towards him and started looking down at the screen though wasn't able to read anything as Abhijeet snapped at him.

" Will you mind your own business? Agar sachi mein kuch kaam nahi hai aur na sona hai toh mobile pe apni aankhein fado, book read karo, parso ke baremein socha. Jo chahe karo bas mujhe kuch der akela chodo. Kar sakte ho?" Abhijeet asked angrily.

Daya was taken aback with his sudden outburst. He was sure that their neighbours are going to complain about them to their father. The least he cared was him shouting over Abhijeet for Daya is definitely going to put all the blunder over his brother. He finally gave up on his angry pal and leaned on the bed as before. The time was showing '2:8' but he was not sleepy.

"Waise parso kya hai?", he asked striking out their conversation.

"Dad wapas aa rahe hai. Unhone message kiya tha. Of course agar koi case report nahi hua toh.", a silent answer came from the working figure and Daya nodded over it.

He sighed deeply when thought all about today. What relief he was feeling at this time after letting everything out. A smile of contentment was dancing over his lips and now there was no more awkwardness between them. And with the way Abhijeet was talking with him right now, the way they had their this conversation, made him sure of it that Abhijeet was also on his way back to normal.

He shook his head removing all those thoughts out of his mind and started playing games after taking out the his phone. The best he can do when he is bored and being ignored.

When felt bored again, he threw his phone and took a magazine in his hands. He finished it too early so then started with a book. But now nothing was working. He threw the book away as well and again glanced at the wall clock. Now it said '3:2'. Daya looked at it with eyes wide open, then glanced over Abhijeet and his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious Abhi? Tum abhi tak apne Laptop se chipke hue ho. Mujhe lagta hai ki tum bhul rahe ho par mere bhai hum sachimein chuttiyon par hai."

Abhijeet let out a gasp cocking his eyebrow. Daya didn't bothered to say anything now. After more of five to ten minutes Abhijeet was actually done with all crap that he was doing. He sighed tiredly, closed the laptop and jumped over his bed. That shocked Daya very much as he was sitting nearly at the edge of bed unaware of Abhijeet was done!

"Daya?", Abhijeet turned his face towards Daya with his eyes demanding for sleep.

"Bolo" Daya spoke with a bit of confusion. Abhijeet's voice was very low, indicating he was tired. "Mai soch raha tha ki jiss din dad wapas aajaenge usi din hum..umm .. kyun na hum ussi din wapas chale jae. I mean.. tumhe agar rukna ho toh tum ruk sakte ho.. Kyun na.. kyun na mai wapas chala jau?"

He wanted it to come out as a statement but unfortunately it came out as a question. He cursed himself for it.

Daya gave him a suspicious look, "Par tumne toh do hafton ki chutti register ki thi na?"

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly and opened them again to let everything come out firmly yet he lacked, "Haan.. magar mujhe bas..bas" Finding it real difficult to look for correct words, he blurted out frustrated, "Daya mujhe college wapas jana hai. Jald se jald."

" Wajah jaan sakta hun?" Daya asked raising his eyebrow.

"Daya please. Mai tumhara bada bhai hun, tum nahi." Abhijeet whined sleepily.

"Tumhari harkate Abhijeet?", he questioned him teasingly.

"Mujhe bad wapas jana hai. Mujhe nahi acha lagta yahan par." Abhijeet spoke clearly irritated.

" Acha nahi lagta? Don't be silly. Agar acha na lagta toh ab tak tum hotel mein reh rahe hote. Jaldi batao mujhe baat kya hai. Yeh apne dibbe pe jo bhi kar rahe the, usise related hai na?" Daya asked somewhat seriously.

Abhijeet turned his face on other side and dug into his pillow. "Shayad"

"I am taking it as a yes."

"Jaise tum chaho."

Daya nodded confusingly, "Tum serious ho?". Abhijeet turned to him giving a fierce look reasoning Daya that it was a bad question.

"Of course mai serious hun. Yeh kaisa sawal tha. Raat ko teen baje agar mai tumse kuch keh raha hun, toh definitely vo mazak nahi hai."

"Aur kya mai bhi tumhare saath aa raha hun?", Daya asked ignoring his previous answer.

Abhijeet turned his head on either side again, "Tumhare upar hai. Chalna hai toh chalo. Maine tair kar liya hai. Mai toh jaa raha hun."

Daya nodded again thoughtfully. "Theek hai. Mai bhi chal raha hun tumhare saath. Ek bar dad ko wapas aajane do. Fir unse baat karke nikal lenge."

Abhijeet nodded with closed eyes and then yawned. Daya noticed it and a smile lit up on his face. He stood up and started switching off the lights. Then whispering a small 'goodnight' to Abhijeet, he went from there after closing the door.

* * *

 **A/N Wanted to write something light this time. How did it went?**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **BTW, Buttercup I need your review though I am late ;)**

 **Take care guys, Janhvi.**


	14. Last chapter

**Nik: Hey love, the cute boy in my profile pic is the former band member of the band One Direction and now a solo rock singer Harry Styles. BTW, thanks for calling him cute ;D.**

 **Well, those who asked about Abhijeet sir's decision, you will get to know about it in this chappy.**

 **Not that big of a chapter but please just go through it.**

 **Have a happy reading and please don't forget to review at the end. I hope you'll also add the negatives from this chapter. It will only help me to learn from y'all. Thank you :)**

* * *

"Inspector Daya reporting on duty sir!"

All eyes turned to look at the bureau entrance. There stood their new colleague, a well built and tall young man. They all smiled at him with curious eyes but his eyes were searching someone else. Saying that he was disappointed when didn't find him would be an understatement. However, his eyes did sparkle when he saw his father and now, senior as well.

ACP sir gave him a big smile while the lad started taking steps towards his senior. There was a proud feeling inside ACP sir's heart for his son but he can't show it here. After all they aren't allowed to be informal in their working place. They shook hands with each other sharing a meaningful eye contact when ACP sir spoke, "Welcome to CID Mumbai, Inspector Daya."

"Thank you sir." Daya smiled in a formal manner.

ACP looked at all the curious eyes on them. He signalled towards the others, "Come, let me introduce you to others." Daya nodded. A quick, formal introduction was done between them. When they finished, ACP sir called Sachin, one of his officers.

"Sachin, tum Daya ko current cases ke baremein updated karo. Daya, koi confusion ho toh Sachin se puch lena, okay?"

"Sir!" Both said in unison. ACP sir nodded and then moved in his cabin while Sachin addressed Daya towards his desk. They in their respective chairs when Daya's eyes fell on the only empty desk in the bureau. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wandering where the person can be. Though he shook his head when heard Sachin starting to discuss the current cases. Soon their discussion came to an end.

"Sir, ek baar aap inn files ko padh lijiye. Aapko sab clear ho jaega. Lekin agar fir bhi koi confusion hui toh please mujhse puchegiya." Sachin smiled at him and Daya returned it while saying, "Of course."

Sachin nodded and was going to leave when Daya stopped him, "Ah, ek minute Sachin." Sachin stopped and turned back, "Jee?"

Daya asked hesitantly, "umm, yeh jo desk khali hai, vo officer kahan hai?" He asked while signalling towards the desk on the opposite side.

Sachin looked towards the desk, "Kaun? Abhijeet sir?" Daya nodded so he answered with a smile, "Arey sir vo toh apne khabri se milne gae hue hai, kuch der mein aa jaenge." Daya nodded getting relaxed a bit, resisting the urge to ask for his brothers's number. Yeah, he didn't had his senior's current number 'cause Abhijeet had changed it months before. At that time Daya was already off to police training.

"Ab mai jau sir?" Sachin asked when Daya didn't said anything. Daya looked up at him and nodded so he went away from there. He sat on his new desk with the file in front of him. Shaking away all the negatives, he started going through those files and soon got engrossed.

...

 _ **Four Years Ago**_

"Boss, thake hue lag rahe ho. Coffee lau nichese?" Daya asked with concern on his face. Abhijeet in return just smiled, "No thanks." So, Daya nodded and left the part.

He was eyeing at Abhijeet all the time. Abhijeet looked a bit offbeat today. He was very silent the whole time in the car. It wasn't too hard for them to convince their father of their returning to college. In fact, ACP sir was happy that his sons are settling things between them so Daya was wondering what was actually bothering his brother.

Daya tried to find the charm and confidence in his half brother which he always had but got lost with the passing time. He wondered if he will be able to see that Abhijeet again. A sigh escaped through his mouth as he thought of the past days in their hometown. They were just ignoring that topic as if nothing actually happened. But yes, it all did happened. It was bothering both of them from inside. Daya knew that.

They were in their hostel room, unpacking their stuff when heard a knock on the door. Both Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other in confusion but Daya stepped forward to open the door.

"Kyon bhaisahab, bhul gae hume?" Abhijeet did recognise this voice very well. He shook his head in disappointment with a little smile.

Daya smiled at the person and gave him a brotherly hug. "Kya yaar Aditya tum bhi. Hum toh abhi abhi aae hai. Saman rakhkar tum dono se hi milne aane wale the." Aditya smiled at him and was going to say something when someone interrupted as, "Chodo na Adi, logonko toh phone uthane ki bhi fursat nahi hai. Milne kya khak aaenge!"

Daya looked at his friend with a sad face. Yes, that friend of his did tried to call him several times but Daya was not in a condition to pick those calls up. He didn't even called him back. The only reason of this was the situation he was going through. But one call wouldn't be taking time, would it?

Aditya glared at Daya then gave a look to Rahul. He didn't wanted to interrupt the lads so he moved towards Abhijeet who was watching all that with a smile.

Daya took a step towards Rahul but got completely ignored as Rahul started moving towards Abhijeet. "Hi Abhijeet, kaise ho?" Abhijeet raised his eyebrow but smiled a bit answering, "Mai toh bilkul fit hun, mujhe kya hona hai?"

Rahul cracked a smile again but taunted this time, "Haan, tum toh fit hi ho. Jaise the, vaise hi. Varna kuch log jaise gae the, usse do guna zyada hoke vapas aae hai." He eyed at Daya maintaining his stiffness. Aditya gritted his teeth, "Rahul!" Rahul in return gave him an innocent look like he did nothing wrong.

Daya sighed at his angry friend but then took hold of his arm and started dragging him outside even after getting punches in between. He yelled from outside, "Guys mai thodi der mein aya."

Both Abhijeet and Aditya sighed looking at each other, now sitting on the bed.

"Rahul next year Banglore jaane vala hai Abhijeet." Aditya sighed while saying so.

"Banglore?"

"Bhaisahab doctor banna chahte hai." He smiled cheekily. Abhijeet shook his head too while smiling silently. Abhijeet was still busy with his work and seemed silent so Aditya was going to start a conversation but at the same time his phone buzzed. He squinted at it before opening it. A smile covered his face when he read the message received.

"Jeet, matches ke dates announce ho gae. Mai jaldi se sabhi team members ko yeh forward kar deta hun." Abhijeet asked in confusion, "Matches?"

Aditya stopped working on his phone and stared at his buddy in disbelief, "Tum bhul gae?" Abhijeet knitted his eyebrows, "Kya bhul gaya mai?" Aditya didn't answered it but gave him a meaningful look while folding his arms. It then strike Abhijeet's mind about what his mate was saying.

"Oh shit, talking about Inter-college football competition?" Abhijeet asked looking unsure. Aditya gritted his teeth in anger, "How the hell can you ask that? Of course I am talking about it!"

"Abhi tum kaise bhul sakte ho haan? Maine tumhe do baar yaad dilaya tha yahan aane se pehle."

They both turn their heads to find Daya at the room door. Disappointment clear on his face. The other lad was not there yet so Aditya asked out of confusion when didn't see Rahul, "Daya, Rahul?"

"Vo bhukkad niche canteen mein hai. Mere paise uda raha hai. Tumhara message pada issliye mai upar aya aur fir .." He trailed off signalling towards Abhijeet. "Zarur tum meri baaton par dhyan nahi de rahe the, hai na?"

Abhijeet scratched his head not knowing what to answer. He admitted he was not listening to Daya earlier but he didn't do it purposely. In fact, he was so lost with his own thoughts that he didn't even knew Daya was talking with him.

Both were looking at him but when he didn't bothered to answer they shared a look and Aditya spoke while patting his back, "Forget it. Bhul gae toh bhul gae. Bas aaj practice ke liye aa jana, haan?"

Abhijeet rolled his eyes in frustration, "Adi mai nahi aane vala hun practice ke liye."

"Kyun? Kahi jana hai?" Daya asked in confusion. "Nahi Daya mai.." He started but trailed off making the two worried.

"Abhi baat kya hai?"

Abhijeet spoke hesitantly, "Adi, Daya mai football team chodna chahta hun."Daya looked at him with raised eyebrows while Aditya furrowed his eyebrows at his best mate in shock and confusion.

"Lekin kyun Jeet? Yaar ek do mahine mein hi inter-college competition hai. Tum aise achanak kaise.."

He was interrupted by Abhijeet as, "Mujhe pata hai yaar aur issiliye mai yeh team chod raha hun."

Aditya didn't get it but a little anger took place in his eyes. "Mai kuch samjha nahi. Pichle teen saal iss team ko lead karne ke baad tum ab chahto ho ki yeh team tum chod do haan?" Abhijeet looked away while he continued, "Koi nahi. Tum bas kuch zyada hi stress le rahe ho inn chizon ka. Thoda aram karo, fir theek ho jaoge."

Abhijeet looked at him tiredly, "Adi, mai nahi khelna chahta ab football. Mera mann nahi lagega vahan."

Daya tried once again, "Par Abhijeet.." Abhijeet interrupted him with, "Please Daya."

Aditya sighed heavily keeping his hands on his waist. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a while before Abhijeet spoke again, "Tum dono mein se koi team lead karna chahega?"

Daya and Aditya both glanced at each other. Before anyone else can speak, Daya spoke, "Nahi Abhi, mai team lead karna nahi chahta. Mujhe lagta hai, Aditya yeh team.." He shared gaze with Aditya and then smiled wholeheartedly, "..mujhse zyada achese lead kar sakta hai. He deserves it."

Abhijeet smiled in satisfaction but Aditya looked disturbed, "Magar Daya, mai kaise?"

Daya raised his eyebrow, "Kya 'mai kaise?'. Tum mujhse kai guna zyada ache khelte ho aur yeh competition khatam hone ke baad mai bhi yeh team chodne vala hun."

Aditya glanced over at Abhijeet who was also looking confused, "Kya? Magar kyun?"

Daya grinned cheekily, "Boss, mai firse boxing join karne vala hun. Ab uske liye waqt bitaunga toh iskeliye time kahan se milega?"

Both smiled at him when at the same time Aditya got a phone call so he left from their after waving a 'bye'. No sooner did Aditya went away than Abhijeet's phone buzzed. He knew exactly who it would be. He looked at Daya sharing a brief eye contact before taking the cell in hands.

His eyes tensed up a little after reading the mail received. He looked up only to find Daya starring at him with questions in his eyes. He gulped before answering, "Mai bhi firse shooting start karna chahta hun issliye maine inter-college shooting competition keliye apply kiya tha. Next week selection hai."

Daya's eye soften while his lips parted. "Boss, are you sure?" Abhijeet nodded with a smile, "I am"

Daya grinned widely embracing his brother, "Mai tumhare liye bahot khush hun." Abhijeet patted his back saying silently, "Mai bhi."

Daya asked when they seprated, "Par tumne apply kab kiya?"

Abhijeet scratched his neck, "Umm, yaad hai mai uss din laptop par kuch kar raha tha?" Daya nodded, "Oh, toh vo yeh tha." Abhijeet shrugged.

"Tum itni der sirf yehi kar rahe the." Daya asked looking disappointed. Abhijeet spoke while doing something on his cell, "Nope."

"Fir?"

"Future plannings."

"Kya?" Daya asked again looking confused.

Abhijeet smirked at him saying the same words again, "Future planning." With that he shrugged and got up with the room keys. "Frankie?"

Daya looked at the time. It was almost lunch time, "Iss waqt?"

Abhijeet spoke casually, "Kyun? Bhai mai khila raha hun. Aur waise bhi tumhare paise Rahul ne khatam kar.."

"SHIT!"

 _ **Present Time**_

When his brother had said Future Plannings, Daya didn't knew that it was about his career. He merely thought it was about some savings to buy something new. And though he was happy, a part of him was sad as well. Today, he saw Abhijeet after two long years.

A knock on ACP sir's cabin door brought him back to the current scenario. Oh wow! He was really engrossed in his work. He smiled at himself when heard, "Sir uss admi ka pata chal gaya hai. Adhe ghante mein vo flight se ravana hone ki tayari mein hai. Hume turant vahan chalna chahiye."

His head snapped up hearing a familiar voice. And there was he, all in his officer's mode. Daya noticed some changes in his brother. His attire was simple, a white shirt with a black coat and a black jeans, though he looked stunning. He was even taller than before and looked more healthy and confident. But what Daya wanted was still lost. He sighed heavily and stood up when saw others gathering around their seniors.

Abhijeet was unaware of Daya being there as he had his back towards Daya. ACP sir ordered while moving out himself, "Rajat, Purvi, Sachin, tum log chalo hum dono ke saath, baki sab yehi ruko." All nodded while Rajat, Purvi and Abhijeet followed him out.

Daya's all hopes again started shattering when saw Abhijeet moving out without even knowing he was here. He pouted sadly and was going to go back at his desk when stopped abruptly hearing, "Inspector Daya, abhi aapka aur humara introduction hua nahi. Mere aane tak intezar karna."

He looked at the bureau door with wide eyes and open mouth. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Abhijeet in return just winked at him and closed the door while going out. This time Daya got what he wanted. The long lost charm was back again. He smiled at himself.

They had already moved on.

 _ **When you let go, you create space for something better.**_

* * *

 **A/N Don't know how it was. I tried my best to end it in a good way. I just hope it wasn't too sick.**

 **Thanks to Guest, Cuttie Pari, Anam Abhi's Fan, Shikha Sharma, luvcidduodosti, Angelbetu, Nik, SairaCidDeewaani, Priya, Eman, Sab, DA95, Abhii, AaniyaArsh08, arib, sifa, Rhia Dubey, Bloom78, zeba, gb, tanya, sritama, puja, Nikita, naha, ahanmante23, Samaha, Geetu, veeru ki ladli, sami, ABHIGYAAN, neha, AbhiNidhi, priti, M Hashir, Duo's Jaan, Pehchano kon, Ume-Aqsa, Duosun, Pooja, Priyanka, Veer. K, Lucky, Rini dayaabhijeet, Vaingankar Apurva, luck, Cid lover, Misti, ShAhAnNa, Happywind, Sakshi for your reviews.**

 **Forgive me if I forgot to mention anyone.**

 **Please do review for the last time. Each and every review means a lot to me. Thanks for your support and for your reviews. Would like if you will present my negatives and wrong doings in the review from this chapter.**

 **Have a happy day guys.**

 **Take care, Janhvi.**


End file.
